Its not dreamt
by lailatul.magfiroh.16
Summary: Itu bukan mimpi, ketika aku melihatmu tersenyum dengannya.. Itu bukan mimpi, ketika aku melihat binar bahagaia dimatamu. Itu bukan mimpi, ketika aku tahu kau sudah bukan milikku lagi... Itu bukan mimpi, ketika aku tahu bahwa aku lebih mencintaimu dari pada mencintainya. aaaaaaaaa aku gak bisa bikin summary :(
1. Chapter 1

~~ITS NOT DREAMT~~

..

Kyuwook fanfiction lailatulwookie

Genre :married life, sad, hurt

Rate : T+

Warning : GS,typo(S)

Disclaimer : ini ff pertama ku asli dari otakku hahh~

Don't copas! I hate!

DLDR~~

Happy Reading… ^_^

"Sungguh maafkan aku hikss~ aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepasmu…

Bisakah kau mengerti? Hikss~ setidak nya buat lah aku bahagia,

Terimalah aku meskipun tidak dengan hatimu..

Sungguh aku mencintaimu kyu…

Bisakah kau membuat ku bahagia kyu hiks~

Sebelum rasa cinta ini benar-benar berubah

Menjadi kekecewaan dan kebencian pada mu hiks~…" –Choi Ryeowook

"Tak bisakah kau melepaskan ku? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa ryeowook

Aku..aku mencintai kakak mu kau tahu itu…

Aku sudah melakukan semua hal yang bisa membuat mu membenciku…,

Tapi kenapa kau tidak melepaskan ku?

Kenapa kau menutup mata dengan semua hal itu?" –Cho kyuhyun

"Aku mencintaimu kyu~ …aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu..

Bahkan aku menyakiti hati adik ku sendiri yang dulu

Selalu aku jaga kyu..itu semua demi dirimu kyuhyun..

Tapi tetap sajakan kau tidak menjadi milikku

Tapi aku akan membuat dirimu kembali kepadaku …

Maafkan aku adik ku.. aku hanya terlalu mencintai nya~" –Choi sungmin

Disebuah rumah minimalis yang indah dengan taman yang tertata rapi … dan di samping taman itu ada sebuah kolam kecil lengkap dengan air mancur yang terus mengucur seolah tiada habis nya, dengan dinding cat rumah yang berwarna putih gading menambah kesan bersih pada rumah tersebut.

Di dalam rumah tersebut tinggalah seorang ahh ani maksud ku sepasang suami istri yang terlihat –ingat hanya terlihat- bahagia , tetapi sebenar nya kenyataan yang tidak bisa ditutupi di hati salah satu orang tersebut tidak bahagia bahkan menyimpan luka dan kekecewaan karena harus hidup bersama seseorang yang seharus nya menjadi adik ipar nya, tapi kini orang itu ahhh tepat nya yeoja dengan mata cantik sewarna caramel yang bisa membuat lelaki manapun bertekuk lutut itu malah menjadi istri nya.

Dia sudah menolak dengan tegas tentang pernikahan ini bahkan mengancam akan pergi jika dia tetap di paksa menikahi yeoja tersebut…tapi rasa sayang terhadap appa dan umma nya lah yang mengalahkan rasa amarah yang membakar hati nya, rasa kecewa karena terpisah dengan cinta nya ,kekasih nya.

"Pagi kyu~~ ahh tampan nya dirimu kyu~ emmm aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk kita ahhh iya aku juga telah membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk mu nanti di kantor supaya kau tidak makan makanan yang tidak menyehatkan itu kyu…" Yeoja cantik dengan rambut hitam bergelombang yang terkuncir rapi ke atas itu terus berbicara dengan mata yang berbinar-binar ketika seorang yang di panggil kyu itu turun dari tangga rumah nya karena ingin berangkat ke kantor.

"…" sang namja yang di panggil kyu tidak menjawab nya, dia selalu diam bahkan tak ada suara sedikitpun darinya untuk yeoja yang telah bersusah payah membuatkan sarapan dan bekal makan siang untuk nya.

Namja yang bernama Cho kyuhyun itu berlalu begitu saja seperti tidak ada seorang pun disitu. Tidak bukan nya namja itu membenci yeoja yang memanggil nya, tapi namja itu hanya kecewa dan terlalu kecewa hingga dia malas membuka mulut dan hati nya untuk yeoja bermata caramel tersebut.

"Hiksss~… sampai kyu? Sampai kapan harus seperti ini? Ini bahkan sudah berjalan sebulan dari awal pernikahan kita … hikss~ kau bahkan berpura-pura tidak melihat ku … tak tahu kah kau kyu aku mencintaimu meski ku tau dia lebih mencinta mu…kyu~ aku merindukan senyuman mu yang dulu selalu kau berikan untuk ku .. tangan besar yang selalu mengusak rambut ku ketika kau gemas padaku hikss~ ..sakit kyu~ hikss…" yeoja itu terus menagis tergugu sambil memukul dada sebelah kirinya agar sesak yang ditanggung bisa hilang… tapi apa daya sakit itu tak akan hilang ...

"Aku akan tetap bertahan kyu … demi mendapatkan cintamu, Aku akan bertahan sampai hatiku menyerah dan jika saat itu tiba aku tidak akan pernah ada dihidup mu lagi kyu.. hikss~ … mianhe ..saranghae …" Yeoja itu menghapus air mata nya ,tersenyum –mencoba tersenyum- berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ahhhh~ lebih baik aku yang akan mengantar nya nati ke kantor sekaligus bertemu dengan nya" Dengan pipi yang agak merona dan binar mata di manik caramel nya dia bersemangat kembali ..Lihat lah yeoja itu begitu cantik ahhh~ siapapun pasti akan jatuh cinta pada nya.

~~~~ lailatulwookie~~~~

Seorang yeoja dengan tubuh seksi jangan lupakan bibir indah yang dimiliki nya , cantik dengan mata seperti kelinci melangkah begitu anggun melewati para pegawai yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan nya.

Tapi para pegawai tersebut rela menunda perkerjaan nya demi melihat yeoja cantik yang sedang berjalan menuju satu ruangan. Ruangan pemilik Cho Corp tersebut.  
TOKK TOKK TOKK

"masuklah aku tau itu kau chagi.." suara berat seorang namja dari dalam menjawab ketukan pintu itu dengan senyum mengembang dia menunggu seseoang yang dinantinya itu masuk.

"aishhh~ apa kau tak bisa berpura-pura kalau itu bukan aku kyu?" yeoja tersebut merajuk dan mempoutkan bibir seksi nya.. sedangkan sang namja bernama kyuhyun menahan tawa nya supaya tidak meledak ketika melihat orang yang dicintai nya merajuk. "Kyuu~ apa kau tidak makan siang? Aku lapar dan ingin mengajak mu makan bersama" ucap yeoja bernama sungmin itu. "Kemarilah chagi~ setelah itu kita akan makan" jawab nya sambil mengerlingkan mata nya pada yeoja yang berdiri didepan nya.

Yeoja bermata foxy itu hampir saja berteriak jika bibir nya tidak di bungkam oleh namja yang seenak tanduk sapi menarik tangan nya hinga jatuh pada pangkuan sang namja "eunggghhh~~ kyu~ " wanita itu melenguh ketika sang namja mencium bibr nya dengan sangat ganas "chagi ayo kita makan aku sudah tidak sabar" ucap nya dengan suara berat ketika melepas ciuman ganas dari bibir sang yeoja "kyu~ cukuphh eunghh~ aku benar-benar lapar ahhh~ … " sang namja tak mendengarkan kan nya dia terus melanjutkan aksi nya dengan tangan yang sudah ahli dengan perlahan menuju daerah dada sang yeoja dan meremas nya dengan penuh nafsu "eunghhh~ kyuu~ ahhh~" desahan erotis itu menggema di seluruh ruangan presdir Cho Corp

~~~~ lailatulwookie~~~~

Ceklekk~ yeoja itu baru saja keluar dari rumah nya ingin mengantarkan makanan untuk sang suami, dia yakin sang suami pasti belum makan siang karena sibuk mengurus kertas-kertas penting yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan nya …tak tahukah dia jika pada kenyataan nya sang suami malah sibuk memuaskan diri dengan kakak nya sendiri? .

"ahhhhh~ kenapa hari ini tiba-tiba mendung? Kenapa tidak sesuai dengan hati ku yang sedang bahagia? Hahh~ ya sudah lah" ungkap yeoja yang kita ketahui bernama Choi ahh ingatkan sekarang dia sudah berganti marga menjadi Cho ryeowook .

Brummmm~ ryeowook menjalan kan mobil nya sepelan mungkin dengan menyenandungkan lagu kesukaan nya

"Ijen duryeowodo naui gireul chajagal geoya nan  
Myeot beonigo neomeojyeodo ireonal geoya nan  
Dasi han beon nareul mitgo narabol geoya  
Geurae naeireun  
Maybe tomorrow

Eonjenganeun naui kkumgwa majuhal geoya nan  
Sangcheo gipeun maeumeul deo anajul geoya nan  
Nawa darmeun neoreul hyanghae useojul geoya  
Geurae naeireun  
Maybe tomorrow  
Nan oh"

Suara nya yang indah sungguh bisa menghipnotis orang lain…

Ryeowook memberhentikan mobil nya ketika memasuki basement perusahaan kyuhyun, melangkah dengan riang dan penuh semangat , beberapa karyawan yang bekerja disitu menyapa nya dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis nya

"anyeong ryeowook-ssi aigoo anda sagat terlihat bahagia" ucap seorang namja tampan dia adalah sekertaris suaminya sendiri

"ohhh~ benarkah donghae-ssi? Apa terlihat jelas di wajahku?" ucap ryeowook pada dengan polos nya pada namja yang di panggil donghae tadi.

"apa anda ingin menemui presdir cho? Aigoo pengantin baru memang tak bisa jauh lebih lama" goda danghae "ahhh~ bu..bukan seperti itu hae-ya ishhh kau menyebalkan" ryeowook memukul lengan donghae pelan lalu mempoutkan bibir nya membuat namja ikan itu menelan ludah nya susah payah. "andai kan yang kau cari itu aku wook-ah" lirih nya dengan pelan dan ryeowook tak mendengar lirihan nya. "geurae aku akan ke ruangan kyuhyun dulu … anyeong donghae-ya" meninggalkan donghae dengan riang menuju ruangan sang suami

Baru sampai di depan ruang presdir tersebut tubuh nya sudah membeku mata nya yang tadi berbinar-binar bak berlian kini siap menumpahkan air mata. "eungghhh kyu~ ahh.. ahh.. lebih cepat .. ahh ..ahh" suara desahan itu membuat otak nya kosong dan tidak bisa memikirkan apapun bahkan bekal makan siang yang tadi di bawa nya pun jatuh berserakan.  
"hiksss~~~" satu isakan pun keluar dari bibir indah nya .bukan nya dia tak tahu suaminya bercinta dengan orang lain ahhh bisakah ini di sebut orang lain? Pada kenyataan nya orang yang bercumbu dengan suami nya adalah eonnie nya sendiri. Karena tidak tahan akhir nya dia memutus kan berlari menjauhi tempat laknat itu berlari sekuat tenaga nya.

"hiksss~ kalian jahat! Hiksss hahhh ani sebenar nya aku yang jahat disini, aku memisahkan cinta kalian berdua hikss~" berada ditaman sendirian menangis hingga dia lelah

"ahhhhh…." Desahan puas itu menandakan selesai nya aktivitas panas sepasang kekasih itu "chagi~ kau tahu aku sangat mencintai mu…" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengecup dahi sungmin "aku tahu kyu dan kau tahu cinta ku pada mu sebesar apa, aku bahkan melakukan apapun untukmu kyu" sungmin mengecup kilat bibir kyuhyun "kyu aku lapar ayo makan siang nanti waktunya habis~" rengek sungmin pada kyuhyun sambil membenarkan pakaian nya. "iya". Setelah mereka keluar betapa kaget nya kyuhyun melihat bekal yang tadi pagi disiapkan oleh istrinya berceceran dilantai."apakah tadi ryeowook kesini?" pikir nya dalam hati "kyu..kyu.. bukan kah itu seperti bekal ryeowook?" pasal nya sungkin dan kyuhyun tidak ingin ryeowook tahu apa yang mereka lakukan di belakang yeoja itu. kyuhyun diam masih dengan pikiran nya yang berkelana kemana-mana. Dia ingin menelpon tapi otak nya menyuruh nya tidak dan dia pun berjalan melalui nya. " mungkin dengan cara ini akan membuat ryeowook menyerah dan pergi dari hidup ku" ucap kyuhyun dalam hati. "chagi nanti malam kerumah ku ne aku ingin kita melewati malam bersamaahh~" ucap kyuhyun sambil mendesah di telinga sungmin dan membuat wanita itu menganggukan kepala nya.

^o^~TBC~ ^o^

Anyeong … laila imnida… ahh all aku baru nyoba-nyoba nulis nih… gak tau bagus atau gak… ini ff pertama ku .. maaf ya kalo gak berkenan … plisss kasih saran + kritik nya ya … aku tau nih ff masih belum ada bagus-bagus nya hehe :D

Makasih buat kimi eonnie dan choi ryeosomnia yang sempet ngasih dukungan sama aku jeongmal gomawoyo~  
terkahir … ripiuuuu yeorubunnnn~~ ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyuwook Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Kyuwook sama sekali bukan milik aku :3 tapi mereka milik Tuhan YME , milik SM Entertaiment , dan Orang Tua nya.**

**Pair : Kyuwook, slight Kyumin **

**Warning : Crack Pair, GS, Typo(s)**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance/ hurt / comfort**

**Ff pertama jadi harap maklum aja ya kalau banyak kekurangan**

**Dont copas oke ;) **

**DLDR~**

**Chapter 1  
**

**Happy Reading ...**

Gadis itu duduk sendirian di taman, suasana hatinya benar-benar sangat berbeda dengan suasana taman tersebut. Di mata indahnya tersirat luka , luka yang disebabkan oleh suaminya dan eonnienya sendiri. "Haaahhhhh~." Ryeowook menghela nafas lelah memikirkan hal yang tadi menimpanya. Dia duduk sambil menatap lurus ke depan, tempat anak-anak kecil bermain sepak bola, saling merebut bola satu sama lain dan berusaha mencetak angka di gawang teman –lawan– nya. Jika tubuhnya berada di tempat itu tapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Ryeowook teringat hal yang membuat eonninya sakit hati tentang perjodohan itu.

_**Flashback on...**_

Ryeowook baru saja pulang dari toko boneka yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari rumahnya, dia membeli boneka jerapah untuk menambah koleksinya di kamar, baru saja dia akan duduk di kursi, kalau saja dia tidak kaget karena teriakan seseorang yang bisa menyebabkan telinganya berdengung. "Ryeowookieeeeee~~~." Teriakan itu membuat sang empu yang punya nama menolehkan kepalanya kearah tangga tepat ketika seorang yeoja yang kira-kira lebih tua dua tahun darinya berlari kearahnya. "Huwaaaa~ Sungmin eonnie kapan eonnie pulang? Kenapa tidak mengabari wookie?" Ryeowook bertanya pada Sungmin yang kini sudah berada di depannya lalu memeluknya erat. "Aighoo~ dongsaengku yang manis ini, eonnie jadi tidak bisa bernafas jika kau memeluk eonnie seperti ini, eonnie baru sampai hehe dan eonnie memang sengaja tidak memberitahumu supaya bisa memberi kejutan padamu baby~." Jawab Sungmin disertai kekehan karena melihat adiknya yang cemberut. "Eonnie jahat kenapa seperti itu? Padahal wookie sangat merindukan eonnie~". Ryeowook merajuk pada sungmin dengan bibir yang dipoutkan seperti anak kecil. "Mianhe Ryeowookie~ eon ..." Ucapan Sungmin terputus ketika suara bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Seorang maid membukakan pintu rumah itu, lalu maid tersebut berjalan kearah dua yeoja yang yang masih berdiri, di belakangnya diikuti seorang namja tinggi berambut ikal berwarna hitam yang senada dengan baju yang sekarang dipakainya. Sungmin terkesima ketika melihat sang namja berjalan mendekati adiknya, begitupun sang namja yang juga terlihat terpanah melihat mata foxy Sungmin. Ryeowook yang melihat kejadian itupun sudah bisa membaca situasi akhirnya memutuskan adegan tatap menatap itu. "Kyu~ ada perlu apa?" Tanya Ryeowook pada sang namja yang ternyata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang awalnya masih berpandangan dengan Sungmin akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryeowook. "Emm~ aku kesini ingin bertemu dengan Kibum ajhumoennie". "Umma ada didalam kau masuk saja". Kyuhyun pun masuk dan meninggalkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook di ruang tengah, sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggalkan mereka berdua dia menyempatkan menatap Sungmin sebentar. "Wookie-ah namja itu siapa? Kenapa aku baru melihanya? Dia sangat tampan ya? Ahhh~ aku menyukainya." Ucap Sungmin pada Ryeowook dengan muka memerah karena membayangkan namja yang tadi mentapnya. Sungmin tidak menyadari tubuh Ryeowook yang sempat menegang karena ucapannya. "Di...dia Kyuhyun tetangga kita, dia sudah tinggal 3tahun ini,selama eonnie tinggal di Cina." Ungkap Ryeowook dengan terbata karena masih syok dengan ucapan eonnienya yang menyukai Kyuhyun namja yang dari dulu sudah disukainya. "Eonnie aku mohon jangan jatuh cinta padanya, karena aku mencintainya." Lirih Ryeowook dalam hati karena sunnguh dia tak mau kehilangan Kyuhyunnya.

Tidak terasa, waktu sudah berjalan cepat kini dengan bergantinya jam, tanggal, hari, hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menjadi lebih dekat tidak seperti dulu. Mereka bahkan memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sungmin yang hari ini akan kencan dengan Kyuhyun telah bersiap-siap, Ryeowook yang ingin mengetahui kenapa eonnienya tiba-tiba berdandan dan berpenampilan cantik itu pun bertanya.

"Eonnie kau ingin kemana? Kenapa berpenampilan berbeda hari ini, apa eonnie ingin berkencan? Aighoo~?". Sungmin yang mukanya sudah bertranformasinya menjadi merah karena godaan adiknya itupun menjawab. "Ne hari ini eonnie akan berkencan dengan kekasih eonnie". "Mwoo? Eonnie sudah punya kekasih? Siapa? Kenapa Eonnie tak bercerita pada Wookie?" Cerca Ryeowook dengan tidak sabarnya. Baru saja Sungmin ingin menjawab pertanyaan Wookie, tiba-tiba bunyi mobil berhenti didepan rumahnya dan membuat Sungmin tersenyum. "Itu dia kekasihku Wookie, dia ada sudah di depan rumah..." . Sungmin berujar dengan nada yang kelewat ceria. Kyuhyun berjalan santai memasuki rumah sang kekasih dengan membawa sebuket bunga lalu dia memberikan bunga itu pada salah satu yeoja yang ada disitu. "Gomawo Kyuhyunie~." Sungmin menerima bunga itu dengan ceria lalu memeluk Kyuhyun, sedangkan yeoja yang satunya –Ryeowook– hanya bisa berdiri mematung karena syok mengetahui bahwa kekasih eonnienya adalah namja yang dicintainya dari dulu. "Mianhe Ryeowookie~ eonnie juga mencintainya." Lirih Sungmin dalam hatinya, sebenarnya Sungmin sudah tau bahwa Ryeowook mencintai Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun dulu juga sempat menyukai Ryeowook, tapi Sungmin selalu mendekati Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun lama-lama juga merasa bahagia ketika dekat dengan Sungmin lalu memutuskan untuk bersamanya dan menganggap Ryeowook sebagai sahabatnya.

Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu Ryeowook berubah menjadi pendiam dia tidak terlalu banyak bicara seperti dulu, hubungannya dengan Sungmin juga agak merenggang. Dan ketika dia baru pulang dari taman, tiba-tiba sang umma menyuruhnya berdandan cantik malam ini, karena akan ada acara pertemuan dan makan malam dengan keluarga Cho. Ryeowook sebenarnya malas mengikuti acara ini karena dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Setelah semuanya sudah siap Ryeowook dan Sungmin duduk berdua di kursi belakang didalam mobil. "Eonnie~ sebenarnya ini ada acara apa? Kenapa kita harus berdandan seperti ini?" Ryeowook bertanya pada Sungmin, "Eonnie juga tidak mengerti Wook-ah kita ikuti apa kata appa dan umma saja." Jawab Sungmin tanpa menoleh kearah adiknya karena dia juga sedang memikirkan alasan appa dan ummanya mengadakan acara makan malam seperti ini.

Kedua keluarga bahagia itu berkumpul di café yang berinterioir mewah yang di pesan khusus oleh seorang bermarga Choi. Mereka duduk bersama seperti keluarga besar yang sangat bahagia, dimana keluarga Cho Hanggeng dengan istrinya yang sangat cantik bak Cinderella yang bernama Heechul dan anak yang tampan dengan rambut ikal bernama Kyuhyun, lalu di depan keluarga Cho ada satu keluarga lagi, keluarga itulah yang mengadakan acara makan malam itu yaitu Choi Siwon lelaki yang sangat berwibawa dan tampan jangan lupakan istrinya yang juga sangat cantik Choi Kibum dan kedua putrinya yang satu cantik dan yang satunya manis."Jadi bagaimana hyung apa kau sudah membicarakannya dengan anak mu? Aighoo aku sudah tidak sabar berbesan dengan mu hyung." orang itu dia adalah Choi Siwon mengawali pembicaraan, bertanya pada Hanggeng tentang rencana mereka. "Tentu Siwon-ah aku juga tidak sabar ingin berbesan dengan mu dan segera menimang cucu hahaha...". Ucap Hanggeng dengan suara beratnya lalu tertawa bersama. Siwon menoleh ke arah kedua putrinya yang duduk di sampingnya "Wookie-ah….". Panggilnya, sedangkan yang di panggil hanya memandang ke arah namja yang sedari tadi menatap ke arah eonnie nya. "Wookie~..". Siwon menepuk pelan bahunya, orang yang di tepuk akhirnya tersentak "Ahh.. ne appa waeyo~?" Jawab nya sambil menoleh ke arah appa nya."Appa dan umma serta keluarga Cho berkumpul disini karena ingin menjodohkan mu dengan Kyuhyun...Chagi bersedia kah kau?" Tanya siwon menatap harap pada Ryeowook, anak yang sangat di sayanginya.

DEG~

Kedua putri Choi sama-sama tersentak terlebih Sungmin , dia langsung menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan sendu, Sungmin memegang sebelah tangan adiknya dan meremasnya "Kenapa begini?" Sungmin berkata pelan agar tak ada yang menyadarinya. Lalu Sungmin menatap Ryeowook yang juga kaget , Ryeowook yang merasa di tatap lalu melihat ke arah eonnienya , Sungmin memberi isyarat menggeleng agar Ryeowook tidak menerima perjodohan itu tapi ketika… " Ne appa aku bersedia." DEG~ dia mengetahui jawaban Ryeowook dia langsung kecewa dan melepas tangan adiknya itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun namja itu tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena dia tidak ingin mengecewakan umma dan appa nya. Sungmin langsung berdiri dari kursinya "Mianhe tapi aku mohon pamit, karena ada urusan mendadak." Sungmin langsung berlari menjauhi semua orang yang telah menyakitinya."Eonnie~~ Mianhe tapi aku mencintainya." Ryeowook berkata dalam hati.

"Kibummie~ ada apa dengan Sungminnie? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba ada urusan?" Tanya Siwon pada sang istri yang menatap kepergian putri sulungnya. "Aku tidak tahu yeobo~." Jawab Kibum. Sedangkan Hanggeng dan Heechul yang memang sudah mengetahui alasannya hanya diam dan sambil melirik putranya yang melihat kearah kepergian Sungmin. "Ehemm~ jadi bagaimana Ryeowook-ah? Apa kau bersedia menikah dengan putraku yang tampan ini atau tidak?" Tanya Heechul lagi pada sang calon menantu disertai godaan di akhir kalimatnya. Kkkk~ dasar umma yang satu ini. "Ne ahjumoennie saya bersedia." Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan Hechuul dengan senyuman yang agak di paksakan karena memikirkan kepergian eonnienya tadi. "Jadi pernikahan akan di laksanakan minggu depan dan semuanya harus setuju hehehehe..." Heechul berujar dengan senang yang sangat kentara di dalam ucapannya.

_**Flashback off...**_

Ryeowook tersenyum lemah ketika mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya bahagia sekaligus sedih. "Tidak.. bukankah ini keputusan ku untuk menerima perjodohan itu? Jadi aku akan masih mempertahankan dan berjuang demi kau Kyuhyun-ah." Gadis itu terus menanam kan semangat untuk memperjuangkan cintanya. Bibir mungil yang tadi tersenyum sendu itu perkahan tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman tulus yang manis, membuat seseorang yang dari tadi memperhatikanya dari tadi ikut tersenyum.

~Lailatulwookie~

Namja tampan dengan pakaian kantor yang sudah tidak rapi lagi itu mengendarai mobilnya dengan tergesa. Tidak, bukannya dia sedang terburu-buru atau apa, tapi dia hanya sedang menghawatirkan yeoja yang dicintainya keluar dari perusahaan dengan menangis. Namja berwajah seperti ikan bernama Lee Donghae terus melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri guna untuk mencari yeojanya. Ehhh~ dia bukan milikmu Tuan Lee, ckckckck.

Donghae berhenti di pinggir jalan dekat taman ketika melihat yeoja yang dicarinya sedang duduk manis di dalah satu kursi taman. Donghae tidak segera menghampiri Ryeowook –yeoja yang di carinya– karena Dongahe masih ingin memandangi Ryeowook, dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan tempat duduknya. "Ryeowook-ah, benar kah tak ada kesempatan untukku? Merebut hatimu darinya? Cintaku untukmu bahkan lebih besar dari pada cintamu padanya." Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahanya tiba-tiba terjatuh karena memikirkan hal yang memang benar-benar tidak mungkin terjadi. Donghae perlahan ikut tersenyum ketika di lihatnya Ryeowook tersenyum. "Bahkan tak apa jika aku terluka Wook-ah, yang penting untukku adalah melihatmu tersenyum." Lirih Donghae. Lalu Donghae berjalan mendekati Ryeowook, menepuk pelan bahu sempit yeoja itu. Dan terkekeh pelan ketika melihat reaksi dari Ryewook.

Mata caramel Ryeowook membulat lucu seperti bola pingpong yang hendak keluar ketika melihat Donghae oppanya berada dibelakangnya, membuat Donghae yang baru duduk di sampingnya mencubit pipi tembam dan halus Ryeowook. "Ahh~ appo oppa~." Ringis Ryeowook lalu menarik tangan Dongahe dari pipinya sambil menatap Donghae dengan muka yang tekuk. "Sedang apa kau disini Ryeowookie~ ckckck ini sudah sore, bukannya sebagai istri yang baik kau harusnya menyiapkan makan malam untuk suami tercintamu itu eoh~?". Pipi Ryeowook bersemu merah ketika di goda oleh Donghae. Aighoo~ Ryeowook-ah apa kau telah melupakan sakitmu tadi eh?.

"Anio oppa, aku masih ingin disini, apa oppa mau menemaniku duduk disini?". "Kau mau membayar oppa berapa eh dengan meminta oppa menemanimu?". Tanya Donghae pada Ryeowook. "Aishhh~ kenapa oppa perhitungan sekali, kalau oppa tidak mau, ya sudah oppa pergi saja." Sungut Ryeowook dengan mempoutkan bibirnya sebal karena pertanyaan dari Dongahe. "Uri Ryeowookie~ sedang merajuk eoh~". Donghae terus menggodanya membuat Ryeowook semakin memajukan bibirnya. Tak tahan dengan aegyo yang digencarkan oleh Ryeowook akhirnya Donghae mencubit bibir itu. "Aww~ ughh~ Donghae oppa itu sakit, dasar oppa menyebalkan, bukannya menghiburku malah membuatku sakit, awas saja nanti akan ku adukan pada Kyuhyun, agar oppa di pecat menjadi sekertarisnya." Ryeowook berujar dengan marah karena di goda oleh Donghe, tapi bukannya membuat Donghae takut malah tertawa dengan sangat nyaring hingga membuat Ryeowook makin kesal, lalu Ryeowook berdiri dan memilih berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih tertawa, "Dasar oppa menyebalkan, aishh~ awas saja dia blab blab bla..." Ryeowook terus menggerutu sambil berjalan, dia tersentak ketika tangannya di pegang oleh Donghae lalu membalikan badannya menghadap Donghae. "Ada apa?" Tanya Ryeowook. "Hah~ baiklah-baiklah maafkan oppa oke." Dongahe berujar sambil menahan tawanya. "Sebagai permintaan maaf oppa, oppa kan mentraktirmu makan es cream, otte?" Donghae merayu agar Ryeowook tidak merajuk lagi padanya dan Ryeowook yang mendengar kata es cream pun tak bisa menolaknya, "Ahhh~ jinjjaeyo? Ne palli oppa, aku mau~." Ryeowook berujar dengan semangat dan menarik tangan Donghae yang sedari tadi memang menggenggamnya.

"Ryeowook-ah pelan-pelan makan nya kau ini seperti anak kecil, memakan es cream saja sampai belepotan kemana-mana. Ujar Donghae, lalu Dongahe mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan wajah Ryeowook yang terkena noda es cream. Ryeowook hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lagi karena di bilang anak kecil oleh Donghae. "Haishhh~ oppa aku bukan anak kecil, dsar Donghae oppa pabbo." Cela Ryeowook. Donghae hanya tersenyum mendapati Ryeowook mengatainya, baginya tak apa, jika dia hanya bisa membuat Ryeowook marah, setidaknya jika bersamanya, Ryeowook lebih sering tersenyum.

~Lailatulwookie~

Ryeowook baru kembali ke rumahnya setelah berjalan-jalan dengan Donghae, ketika jam yang berada di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Dia melepas sepatunya dan menaruh di rak, tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat sepatu sang suami telah berada disitu. "Apa Kyuhyun sudah pulang? Ahh~ tumben sekali dia pulang lebih awal, tapi kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku? Semoga saja karena dia merindukanku mangkanya dia pulang cepat hihihi~." Ryeowook memekik senang dengan apa yang dia pikirkan, dengan wajah yang agak kemerah-merahan dia langsung berjalan memasuki rumahnya dan Kyuhyun. Apa kau tak menyadari jika ada sepasang sepatu yeoja disitu Ryeowook-ah? Terlalu senang eoh~ sampai tak menyadarinya. "Kenapa dia tidak ada diruangan ini? ahh~ mungkin dia di kamar, lebih baik aku langsung ke kamar saja". Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya sepelan mungkin agar orang yang berada di dalam tidak menyadarinya.

Ceklekkk~

"Kyuu~". Suara Ryeowook langsung hilang setelah membuka pintu kamarnya dan Kyuhyun. Mata yang tadi berbinar kini mengembun lagi, siap menumpahkan air mata. Baru saja dia ingin memanggil suaminya tapi tidak bisa, matanya terus terfokus pada dua orang yang sedang berada diatas ranjang itu. dia ingin melangkah pergi dari tempat itu tapi otaknya tak memberi respon pada kakinya untuk bergerak. Sedangkan dua orang itu masih tidak menyadarinya hingga "Hikss~". Satu isakan yang memilukan itu juga tidak menyadarkan dua orang yang dari tadi sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Ryeowook langsung pergi dari rumah itu, dia berlari cepat menuju garasi, lalu mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat. Tidak di perdulikannya orang yang dari tadi hampir di tabrak oleh berhenti ketika sudah sampai di sebuah Rumah mewah bergaya Eropa itu. Sebelum memasuki Rumah yang sudah di tinggalinya selama 20 tahun ini, dia mengahpus air matanya dan merapikan dandanan nya.

Ting Tong~~

Seorang maid membuka pintu tersebut dan langsung memekik senang "Noona Ryeowook, aighoo~ ajhumma merindukanmu." Ucap sang ajhumma dengan memeluk Ryeowook. "Kenapa noona jarang sekali ke rumah ini? Ahhh~ ini pasti karena Tuan muda Cho hihi, memang pengantin baru." Ujarnya lagi, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan ahummanya yang memang dekat dengan Ryeowook karena dialah yang merawat Ryeowook dari kecil. "Mari noona, saya antarkan ke Tuan dan Nyonya." Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kaki maidnya. "Tuan, nyonya…" Panggil sang maid. Kibum dan Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang,dan langsung berdiri. "Ryeowookie~ anak umma~." Lirih Kibum umma Ryeowook, "Umma, hikss~ umma ,Wookie merindukan umma dan juga appa." Ungkap Ryeowook dia langsung memeluk erat kedua orang tuanya untuk menghilangkan rasa rindu dan rasa sakitnya. "Umma juga chagia~." Ryeowook tersenyum lalu menghapus air mata ummanya, dia merasa bersalah karena membuat ummanya menangis.

Drrt~ Drrt~

Ponsel milik Siwon bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan. Siwon langsung mengangkat telepon yang menurutnya penting.

"Yeoboseyo~ Yunho hyung."

"…"

"Ne benarkah? Ya sudah, biarkan dia tinggal di rumahku saja selama dia liburan."

"…"

"Besok pagi? Oke, aku akan memberi tahukan pada istri ku." Piip~

Bunyi telepon di matikan menandakan pembicaraan Siwon dengan seseorang yang bernama Yunho itu berakhir. "Ada apa yeobo?" Tanya Kibum pada Siwon, Siwon tersenyum dan menyuruh dua wanita itu duduk. "Kibummie~, Ryeowookie~, besok kita akan kedatangan tamu namanya Yesung, dia anak dari Yunho, rekan kerja appa, tapi appa menganggapnya sebagai hyung." Kata Siwon. Ryeowook hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu, "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku?" Begitulah pikir Ryeowook. "Kibummie~ aku tidak melihat Sungmin, Dia kemana? Aighoo~ anak itu kenapa sering pulang malam." Keluh Siwon pada istrinya. Ryeowook kembali murung karena mendengar nama eonnienya. "Appa Umma Wookie tidur dulu ne." Chup~ .Setelah mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya dia langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya, guna mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

Kringgg~~

Ryeowook terbangun karena bunyi alarm yang diaturnya semalam. Dia langsung merapikan kamarnya, membersihkan diri, lalu ke dapur guna membantu ummanya memasak. Baru samapi di ruang makan, ada seorang namja yang tak di kenalnya duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan tersebut. Ryeowook menghampirinya, lalu menepuk punggungnya. "Hei, kau… siapa?" Tanyanya pada sang namja yang menurutnya tak sopan karena masuk rumah orang sembarangan, dan langsung duduk seenak kepala besarnya itu. "Anyeong~ kenalkan nama ku Yesung. Aku anak dari Kim Yunho rekan kerja Siwon ajhussi, aku akan tinggal disini selama masa liburan ku" Ungkap Yesung sambil mengarahkan tangannya kepada Ryeowook, tapi Ryeowook tak membalanya, karena dia sibuk berfikir tentang namja ini. Bagaikan sebuah lampu yang menyala di otaknya, dia langsung teringat perkataan appanya semalam. "Ohhh~ ne Yesung-ssi, salam kenal nama ku Choi Ryeowook, putri bungsu keluarga Choi." Ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum lembut dan mnyebabkan namja yang di depannya itu susah berkedip. "Aighoo~ manisnya yeoja ini, mata bulatnya tapi agak sipit, rambutnya yang indah, bibir pinknya yang penuh, ahh~ pasti manis, jika ku kecup." Itulah isi pikiran Kim Yesung dengan fantasi liarnya. Ckckck kau tak tau saja Yesung, dia sudah termili orang bermarga Cho di luar sana."

~Lailatulwookie~

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah membersihkan ruangan yang di pakai untuk menuntaskan nafsu mereka. Dan Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh pagi ini, dia tidak mendengar suara Ryeowook. "Kemana dia? Apa dia tidak pulang dari semalam?" Begitulah pikiran Kyuhyun sudah dipenuhi tentang Ryeowooknya. Ehhh~ Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya guna menyadarkan dirinya. "Ck, apa yang baru saja ku pikirkan." Kyuhyun berusaha menghilangkan pikiranya yang berkealana tentang Ryeowook. "Ming, ayo ku antar kau pulang, aku tidak ingin orang tuamu menghawatirkan keadaanmu." Kata Kyuhyun. "Ne, Kyu~." Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun menaiki mobil Audi hitam milik Kyuhyun menuju rumah keluarga Choi. Setelah sampai Kyuhyun tak langsung pulang, karena dia ingin menyapa kedua mertuanya. Baru saja masuk Kyumin langsung mendengar gelak tawa seseorang di taman belakang. Karena tidak ingin penasaran lebih jauh, akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melangkah menuju taman. Sungmin langsung memanggil adiknya, "Ryeowook~." Panggil Sungmin. Mata Ryeowook membulat ketika pupil matanya bertemu sepasan mata Kyuhyun yang memandangnya tajam. Sedangkan namja yang dari tadi bersama Ryeowook –Yesung– dia hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

^O^ TBC ^O^

Huwaaa~ akhirnya ff ini selesai juga, Hahhh~ tepar … saya bingung mau berkata apa … yang jelas makasih buat semua yang udah ngedukung laila buat ngekanjutin nih ff, yang udah ngasih masukan , saran , kritik , DeElEl kekeke~ …

Saatnya bales ripiu~~~

Kim Midori Kimi : Hihi makasih eon , iya fav aja deh sesuka eonnie :D … iya nih si kyu ngajak rebut dia mah nyebelin. Ayok dah aku bantuin buat ngajar si Kyu :D *di gorok Sparkyu*

: muehehegomawo aii :3 kekeke~ ,,, mian mommy mu masih tersakiti disini tapi tenang saja nanti dia kan bahagia kok :D .. dan Kyumin mereka bakaln mendapat balasan nya. Nyiahahaha #epilsmirk

Ghaldabalqies : Aighoo eonnie~ne, gomawo eon saran nya ..huks~ typo emang nih susah banget aku buat memperbaikinya :D, yahh hae disini bukan takdir wookie eon :D , Kyu emang jahat nih … tapi dia lama" bakaln di buat nyesel kok :D

Oktaavannva : Bang Hae disini bukan takdir Wook, :D

ryeohyun09 : Wookie nangisnya Cuma bentar kok, iya Kyumin jahat… minta di getok tuh mereka… Nanti ada saatnya Wookie bahagia dan Kyumin menderita kkk~

Guest 1 : hehe ne … gomawo udah RnR . baca lagi ne …

Ryeosun : iya kyumin kejam sama wookie … gomawo udah RnR chingu~ ^O^

Meidi96 : woahhh kalo sandaran buat uri Wookie banyak chingu~ ,,, tenang saja kekeke… gomawo udah RnR

Ryeo ryeong : huwaaa tenang nanti ada balasan buat Kyumin … ini udah dilanjut :D

Jjjj : Hukss~ iya map ya aku buat wookie menderita :D … gomawo udh RnR

Park KyungMi : woahhh tenang chingu … kekeke~ sedihnya Cuma sedikit kok ,, mungkin… :D *Kaburrrrrr~

Mcryeong : Hukss~ tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang, kenpa laila nyiksa Wookie? #plakkk … tenang nanti ada balasan nya :D

fierdha pesekkk : Hukss~ maksih chingu tapi jangan panggil aku thor , panggil saja laila oke ;)

iis the best : huksss kyunya jahat emang .. gomawo udh RnR

Key yoshi : wookie disakitin karena menurut kyumin dia jahat , dia udh misahin cinta kyumin … Nanti ada saatnya dimana wookie bahagia..

ChieKyu-Yewook : iya Ff perdana hehehe gomawo udah RnR chingu~ ^O^ ini bakalan di certain peklan" sepelan cinta Kyuhyun sama wookie :D gomawo semangatnya

Lee Chizumi : Ini sudah lanjut … gomawo dh RnR

FikaClouds : hukss iya ayok jitak kyu bareng" :D Gomawo udh RnR

Ryeozaki : Laila imnida, hihi iya nih alur nya cpet banget kayak kereta api ,,, makasih udah RnR zaki-ya

Choi Ryeosomnia : Ahhhh~ gomawo Noona. Choi hukss~ aku jadi terharu hukss~ huwaaa aku mikirnya ceritanya begin huks~ awalnya juga gak enak soalnya nyerempet ke M :D hehe tapi gpp deh ya udh terlanjur nn. Choi makasih lagi atas … masukan , dan saran mu yang bener" membantu ku… aku gak tau lagi mau ngomong apa, terlalu banyak kebaikan mu buat membantu ff ini jeongmal gomawoyo~ *Hug*

cloud prince : gomawo eon~ ^^ hehehe … semua akan terungkap seiring berjalannya waktu eonnie-ya , jangan terburu-buru …hehehe gomawo udh RnR

iekha12693 : huksss~ eobbie mianhe bukannya gak ngasih tahuatau tempe *plakkk* apasih? .. tapi aku udh sms dan ternyata eonnie gak bales karena sakit.. jadi mungkin sudah takdir hehehe … gomawo eonnie atas masukannya itu bener" membantu aku dalam memperbaiki tulisan nya *hug* salam manis dari Ryeola :*

yuliwookie : anyeonghaseyo~ laila imnida … 95lines juga ^^ .. ne ini udh dilanjut … gomawo udh RnR …

dyahYWS : ini udh dilanjutttt ,,, gomawo udh RnR

: hehe iya nih sad :D mian laila nyakitin wookie :D ,, ne ini udh di lanjut lagi .. gomawo udh RnR

Guest 2 : hehe iya kyumin jahat ,,, gomawo udh RnR

Guest 3 : ini udh dilanjut gomawo~

Kyaaaaaaaaaa~~ buat semuanya makasih ya udh dukung laila, kasih repon positif sama ff laila… laila bner" terharu *ngelapingus* maaf kalo laila salah dalam penulisan namanya .. atau ada namnya yang ketinggalan juga :D … dan maaf lagi jika masih ada typo nya hukss~ soalnya laila ngejer waktu nih balapan sama tugas" yang menumpuk :D … salam hangat dari Laila .. Jeongmal Gomawo …*kecup basah reader*

Akhir Kata Review Yeorobun~~~ ^O^


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyuwook Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Kyuwook sama sekali bukan milik aku :3 tapi mereka milik Tuhan YME , milik SM Entertaiment , dan Orang Tua nya.**

**Pair : Kyuwook, slight Kyumin, slight yewok **

**Warning : Crack Pair, GS, Typo(s)**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance/ hurt / comfort**

**Ff pertama jadi harap maklum aja ya kalau banyak kekurangan**

**Dont copas oke ;) **

**DLDR~**

**Chapter 2**

**Happy Reading ...**

Pagi ini, di rumah keluarga Choi sangat ramai. Rumah yang biasanya terisi hanya dengan tiga orang kini bertambah tiga orang lagi. Rumah itu sangat terlihat damai. Ingat hanya terlihat kan? Bukan berarti keadaannya benar-benar damai. Karena seorang namja berkulit pucat yang duduk disitu, masih menatap tajam seorang namja berambut brunnete di depannya.

"Aighoo~ kalau keadaannya seperti ini, kita seperti keluarga bahagia, Ryeowook dengan Kyuhyun , lalu Sungmin dengan Yesung." Ucap Siwon lalu di hadiahi deathglare mematikan dari Sungmin.

"Appa, jangan berbicara seperti itu. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal namja di depan samping ku ini." Ujar Sungmin dengan kesal dan mempoutkan bibir imutnya.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan menatap aneh namja itu. Karena tidak merespon ucapan Siwon ketika dirinya sedang di bicarakan dengan Yesung. Sungmin berharap jika Kyuhyun akan menyangkalnya, meskipun nanti akan menjadi masalah. Tapi Kyuhyun bahkan tak meliriknya saat ini. Apa Kyuhyun tidak cemburu? Pikir Sungmin.

"Haha… Ku rasa tidak Siwon ahjussi, aku lebih menyukai Ryeowook-ssi, dari pada Sungmin-ssi." Ucap Yesung jujur, dan mengedipkan matanya pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersedak makanannya, karena ucapan frontal Yesung. Hei bahkan mereka baru sehari, tidak ini bahkan baru beberapa jam berkenalan. Tapi Yesung sudah menyatakan perasaan sukanya secara gamblang, dan ohh~ di depan suami Ryeowook?. Ckckck dasar Yesung.

"Hahaha… apa kau ingin merebut Wookie dari Kyuhyun? Ryeowookie sudah punya suami yesung-ah.." Ujar Siwon di sertai tawa beratnya, karena berpikir Yesung hanya bercanda.

"Tak apa ahjussi, aku akan menunggu Ryeowook sampai dia menjadi janda tua. Itu tak masalah untukku." Kata Yesung dengan serius tapi di selingi kekehan di akhir kalimatnya. Semua yang disitu terdiam mendengar omongan Yesung.

DEG~

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Yesung, apa dia gila?. Begitulah pikir Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tau jika ucapan Yesung sangat tidak sebodoh atau sepolos orang-orang yang ada disitu. Yesung dan Kyuhyun masih berpandangan tajam. Seolah berbicara "Aku akan merebut Ryeowook darimu. Tunggu saja." Begitulah arti pandangan Yesung untuk Kyuhyun. Sementara Ryeowook melanjutkan makannya dengan canggung.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak marah? Kenapa dia tidak mencoba mempertahankan ku? Apa ini memang saat yang tepat untuk ku menyerah dengan cintamu Kyu~? Ahh~ iya aku lupa, dia kan tidak mencintaiku. Jadi dia tidak mungkin memperthankanku. Dasar Ryeowook bodoh!" Ryeowook bermonolog sendiri dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

Karena ini masih hari libur, jadi Ryeowook memutuskan ingin tetap tinggal di rumah orang tuanya. Dia tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang tadi membentaknya di kamar karena mengajaknya pulang. Sekarang Ryeowook duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat kolam renang dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kyu~." Panggil Ryeowook pelan. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menatap ke arah kolam yang tenang.

"Aku tahu selama ini… kau dan Sungmin eonnie…" Ryeowook menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi tembamnya. Ryeowook masih merangkai kata-kata yang akan terlontarkan dari mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku telah egois memisahkan kalian…"

"Ya. Kau memang egois Ryeowook-ah." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada datar, tanpa memandang Ryeowook

Ryeowook masih menangis, Kyuhyun ingin sekali menghapus air mata itu. Tapi dia merasa tidak berhak. Karena Ryeowook bukan gadis yang dicintainya. Masih menyangkal eoh Kyu?

"Kyu~ kau… harus bertanggung jawab pada Sungmin eonnie atas perbuatan kalian."

DEG~

Jantung Kyuhyun berpacu dengan cepat. Entahlah dia merasa hatinya sakit mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir pink Ryeowook. Kyuhyun ingin menghentikan percakapan ini. Kyuhyun merasa tidak sanggup untuk mendengar lanjutan kata-kata Ryeowook.

"Apa maksudmu Ryeowook?" Sahut Kyuhyun ketus dan menatap tajam mata mungil Ryeowook yang sudah di banjiri air mata. Bukannya dia tidak menegerti. Tapi dia hanya tidak ingin mengerti.

"Maksudku? Bukankah sudah jelas Kyu. Apa perlu ku perjelas lagi?" Ryeowook berdiri dan Suaranya tiba-tiba meninggi, karena sakit di hatinya. Mengingat perbuatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang telah tidur bersama, membuat hati Ryeowook terus berdenyut sakit.

Kyuhyun juga ikut berdiri, melihat Ryeowook yang berdiri. Ryeowook masih menangis dan Kyuhyun diam, tak melakukan apapun untuk membuat Ryeowook agar berhenti menangis. Padahal hati Kyuhyun sudah menyuruhnya. Tapi badannya tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Apa maksud Wook-ah?" Suara Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melembut.

"Kyu~ kita berpisah saja… Aku sudah menyerah untuk cintamu. Aku tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan pernikahan kita. Aku lelah berjuang sendiri selama ini." Ucap Ryeowook dengan sesenggukan karena sudah tidak bisa menahan emosi yang di tanggungnya selama menjadi seorang istri Cho Kyuhyun.

DEG~ DEG~ DEG~

Kyuhyun langsung diam mematung. Kyuhyun masih syok dengan apa yang di katakan Ryeowook. Dia tidak ingin Ryeowook meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun langsung mengenggam tangan Ryeowook dengan erat.

"Kenapa kau ingin berpisah Ryeowook-ah? Apa kau ingin bersama namja berkepala besar yang bernama Yesung itu eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin dan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

Hei Kyu, apa kau masih tak sadar hah? Kenapa kau masih menyalahkan Ryeowook? Bukannya sudah jelas disini siapa yang tersakiti? . ckck dasar…

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Maksudku. Kau ingin berpisah dengan ku karena kau ingin bersama Yesung itu kan Ryeowook-ah! Jujur saja padaku. Aku sudah mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu hah?"

Plakkk~

Ryeowook menampar Kyuhyun keras. Dia tidak habis pikir Kyuhyun berpikir jauh seperti itu. Apa kurang jelas, bahwa selama ini pengorbanan dan kesakitan yang dia rasakan demi Kyuhyun, agar Kyuhyun melihatnya?

"Kau… kau adalah namja terbodoh yang pernah aku temui. Kau tidak bisa melihat pengorban dan cintaku untukmu! Dan sekarang kau menuduhku dengan alasan, karena aku ingin menjalin hubungan dengan Yesung? Apa yang sebenarnya yang ada di otakmu Cho Kyuhyun? Aku.. hikss~ mencintaimu…sangat mencintaimu Kyu~ , dari dulu. Bahkan sebelum kau bertemu dengan Sungmin eonnie."

Deg~

"Wook-ah~." Lirih Kyuhyun

Ryeowook sudah bersiap akan berlari, jika Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Tapi Kyuhyun justru menariknya, dan memeluknya erat. Ryewoook kaget. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Ryeowook ingin memberontak tapi tidak bisa, tubuh Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan kuat.

"Kyu~ lepaskan aku… ughh~." Ryewook memukul, menarik tangan Kyuhyun dari pingangnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak mau melepasnya.

"Ani Wook-ah. Aku tidak akan melepasmu. Kau adalah milikku!" Kukuh Kyuhyun dengan memluk erat Ryeowook.

"Tapi Kyu…"

Mata Ryeowook membulat, bukan karena apa. Tapi Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya. Mencegah Ryeowook berkata apapun lagi, Kyuhyun mencium Ryeowook lembut. Tapi Ryeowook hanya diam. Tidak membalas bahkan menutup matanyapun tidak. Dia hanya menatap Kyuhyun yang menikmati ciumannya sendiri. Entahlah Ryeowook harus bahagia atau tidak, tapi dia tidak merasakan apapun ketika Kyuhyun menciumnya. Mungkin luka hatinya telah menutupi cinta yang dulu selalu bersemi dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dengan kecewa, karena tidak mendapat balasan dari Ryeowook. Dia menatap Ryeowook tepat di mata sewarna caramel itu. Menyampaikan sesuatu yang belum di mengerti oleh hatinya.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tidak mengetahui bahwa, ada dua pasang mata yang melihat kegiatan itu dengan tatapan penuh emosi. Tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Entah sejak kapan Yesung, dan Sungmin berada disitu di dekat kolam tempat Kyunyun dan Ryeowook berciuman.

"Kumohon Wookie, jangan pergi. Jangan menyerah, perjuangkan aku. Aku…mungkin mencintaimu." Ungkap Kyuhyun dengan nada meragu.

Ryeowook membalalakan matanya. Apa Kyuhyun ini sedang mempermainkanya? Baru saja, kemarin dia bercinta dengan eonnienya. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun bilang mencintanya? Ryeowook hanya diam tidak membalas omongan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook memutuskan pergi dari kolam itu untuk memasuki kamarnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang jatuh berlutut di samping kursi kolam sendirian.

"Kenapa, sakit sekali…" Kyuhyun memukuli dada sebelah kirinya, suapaya sakit itu hilang.

Sungmin tidak berniat menghampiri Kyuhyun, dia hanya diam di tempat berdiri sejak tadi. Bahkan Yesung juga sudah pergi menyusul Ryeowook. Sungmin hanya syok dengan hal ini.

"Apa pengorbanan ku selama ini akan sia-sia Kyu? Kau bahkan sudah mulai mencintainya Kyu, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Lirih Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Ryeowookie~." Panggil seseorang yang ternyata Yesung.

"Kenapa Yesung-ssi?" jawab Ryeowook dengan membalikan badannya menghadap Yesung.

"Eum~ .." Yesung menggaruk tengkuknya supaya tidak salah tingkah. "Apa kau mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?" Tanya Yesung menatap Ryeowook.

Sebelum Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya Yesung sudah menarik tangannya terlebih dahulu, dan membawa Ryeowook berlari bersamanya.

"Yakkk! Yesung-ssi apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Ryeowook karena Yesung menarik tangannya.

Buaghh~

"Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku hah? Lepaskan dia!" Pekik Kyuhyun dengan keras sehingga Kibum dan Siwon langsung turun dan melihat pertengkaran Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa ini Yesung-ah, Kyuhyunie?" Lerai Siwon pada dua namja yang masih bersitegang itu.

"Appa, dia menarik istriku sembarangan. Padahal istriku tidak mau menurutinya." Kata Kyuhyun dengan menunjuk Yesung.

Cih. Istri? Kau baru mengakuinya Kyu? Kenapa? Apa karena Ryeowook akan meninggalkanmu? Jadi kau mengakuinya sebagai istri? Atau ini hanya karena acting mu di depan Siwon dan Kibum.

"Aku sudah meminta ijin padanya, tapi memang Ryeowookie belum mengiyakan ajakan ku ahjussi. Coba kita tanyakan saja pada Ryeowook, dia mau atau tidak menemaniku." Ungkap Yesung dengan cengiran anehnya.

Semua mata sekarang menatap Ryeowook untuk mendengarkan jawabanya. Kecuali satu pasang mata yang hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Eahh~ kalian tahulah dia siapa?

"A...aku. Ya aku mau menemanimu Yesung-ssi." Ryeowook tersenyum sangat manis dan hampir saja Yesung akan memeluk Ryeowook, jika Ryeowook tidak di tarik oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku suamimu Wookie, dan aku tidak mengijinkanmu pergi dengan namja yang mengancam posisiku menjadi suamimu." Kata Kyuhyun dengan menatap tajam Yesung.

Deg~~

Sungmin dan Ryeowook sama-sama tersentak dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap nanar Kyuhyun yang masih memegang tangan Wookie.

"Sudahlah Kyu, Ryeowook hanya menemani Yesung sebentar. Lagi pula Yesung datang kesini untuk liburan dan tak ada salahnya kan kalau dia berkeliling di Seoul di temani seseorang." Ungkap Siwon membuat Kyuhyun cemberut, dan ucapan itu juga membuat senyuman di bibir Yesung semakin melebar.

"Kenapa tidak di temani oleh sopir saja appa?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ohh~ rupanya Kyuhyun masih belum terima, kalau Ryeowook pergi dengan Yesung.

"Ya, kalau kau mau, kau ikut saja dengan Yesung Kyu~, Sungmin kau juga ikut saja. Kalian berjalan-jalan berempat." Kata Siwon memberi solusi yang bijak.

"Emm~ boleh juga ahjussi, saya pikir itu lebih baik." Kata Yesung dengan sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa berdua dengan Ryeowook.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka berempat mengunjungi sungai Han. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara. Ryeowook berjalan agak didepan Yesung dan Kyuhyun di belakang Yesung dengan Sungmin. Ryeowook berhenti di salah satu kursi yang menghadap tepat hamparan sungai lebar itu. Senyum manis terpatri di bibirnya. Dua namja yang memperhatikanya dari tadi hanya bisa tersenyum lembut melihatnya. Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah melihat senyum Ryeowook yang seperti itu semenjak kejadian dulu. Akhirnya sekarang dapat melihatnya lagi. Sungmin hanya diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~." Panggil Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan dengungan.

"Jangan mencintainya Kyu, jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau tahu aku sudah berkorban banyak untukmu." Ucap Sungmin dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Ming~ aku…" Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti. Dia bingung dengan persaannya sendiri. Kenapa begini?. Pikirnya  
"Aku mencintaimu Ming~." Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengucapkan itu, lalu memeluk Sungmin. Matanya langsung berubah sendu ketika ada mata yeoja yang mulai dicintainya memandang dengan nanar dan hampir menangis.

Ryeowook hanya diam melihat adegan itu. "Bukankah tadi kau yang memintaku tak pergi Kyu? Tapi sekarang? Kau sendiri yang membuatku pergi. Maafkan aku." Lirih Ryeowook dalam hati.

Ryeowook merasakan jemari mungil yang menghapus air matanya. Dan berkata, "Uljima Wookie-ah." Ryeowook langsung memeluk Yesung dan menangis di bahu namja itu.

"Menangislah hingga kau puas, aku ada disini untukmu." Ucap Yesung dengan mengelus bahu Ryeowook yang bergetar di dalam pelukanya.

Kyuhyun? Ahhh~ lihat lah dia bingung antara ingin berlari memeluk Ryeowook, atau tetap disini memeluk Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya, melihat Ryeowook memeluk Yesung sangat erat. Kyuhyun tersentak ketika melihat mulut Ryeowook berkata. "Mianhe, aku dan Yesung pergi saja." Ryeowook mengisyaratkan ucapan itu dengan pelan agar Kyuhyun mengerti.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, agar Ryeowook tidak pergi. Tapi melihat Ryeowook yang tersenyum lemah dan melangkah dengan Yesung, membuat Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin.  
"Kyuu~." Kaget Sungmin.

"Wook-ah!" Teriak Kyuhyun dan berlari mengejar Ryeowook dan Yesung. Betapa sakitnya hati Kyuhyun melihat mata sembab itu.

"Jangan pergi Wooak-ah. Andweyoo~ jebal…" Kata Kyuhyun, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Sungmin menghampiri ketiga orang itu, menatap Ryeowook dalam. Mengisyaratkan untuk pergi saja. Sedangkan Yesung hanya diam sambil memegang tangan mungil Ryeowook. Ryeowook diam tak menjawab apapun. Tidak juga merespon tatapan Sungmin. Tapi dia mengeratkan genggamanya pada tangan Yesung.

"Aku…"

^O^ TBC ^O^

Hohoho anyeong~~ chapter dua hadiroh~~ Aighoo~ mianhe aku gak bisa ngebalesin riview kalian satu-satu huks~ karena waktu yang tidak mencukupi :D huhu tapi aku bener-bener ngucapin terima kasih banyak ... sekali lagi maaf yah~~

ahh iya itu rate aku ganti bukan berarti ada scene yang ehhem ehhem ... aku gak mungkin bikin scene kayak gitu soalnya ada salah satu readerku yang masih di bawah umur XD hehehe ...

dan sekali lagi makasih~ ... ^^ *cium satu-satu*

terkahir~~

REVIEW AGAIN ALL~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyuwook Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Kyuwook bukan milik Laila, tapi mereka milik Tuhan YME, milik SM Entertaiment, dan orang tuanya.**

**Pair : Kyuwook**

**Warning : Craick pair, GS, Typo bertebaran, alur berantakan, ide cerita udah umum, OOC.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : sad/ Romance**

**Its not dreamt**

**Chapter 3**

**DLDR!**

_Previous..._

_Sungmin menghampiri ketiga orang itu, menatap Ryeowook dalam. Mengisyaratkan untuk pergi saja. Sedangkan Yesung hanya diam sambil memegang tangan mungil Ryeowook. Ryeowook diam tak menjawab apapun. Tidak juga merespon tatapan Sungmin. Tapi dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Yesung._

_"Aku..."_

**Happy Reading~~**

"Aku hanya..."

"Tidak.. Tidak Ryeowook-ah, kau tetap disini dengan ku. Kau istri ku."

"Kyu, aku hanya ingin pergi membeli ice cream."

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun gak kaget. "Ku pikir dia akan pergi meninggalkan ku." Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. "Lalu kenapa kau pergi dengan si kepala besar ini?" Ujar Kyuhyun kurang ajar pada orang yang lebih tua dua tahun dengannya.

"Memangnya aku harus pergi dengan siapa lagi?" Tanya Ryeowook. "Hanya Yesung oppa yang bersama ku sejak tadi." Ryeowook melanjutkan omongannya dengan nada sendu.

Kyuhyun terhenyak dengan omongan Ryeowook. Dia seperti orang bodoh saja. Dia merasa sakit hati dengan perkataan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun sadar bahwa dari tadi dia hanya dekat dengan Sungmin, tapi dia tak melepaskan pandangannya pada Ryeowook.

"Tapi aku suami mu Ryeowook-ah, harusnya kau mengajak ku saja, kau hanya perlu memberi tahu ku, jika kau ingin membeli ice cream, pasti aku akan mengantarkan mu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan menahan emosi. Entahlah kenapa dia tiba-tiba emosi seperti itu.

"Bagaimana aku memberitahu padamu Kyu? Sedangkan kau selalu bersama Sungmin eonnie. Sejak baru sampai disini dan sampai kalian berpelukanpun aku tahu, hiks~.. Jadi tidak mungkin aku mengajakmu pergi." Ryeowook berkata pada Kyuhyun tanpa memandang matanya, karena air mata Ryeowook yang sudah mengalir di pipinya. "Sudahlah Kyu, lebih baik aku pulang. Anyeong...".

Ryeowook berlari meninggalkan tiga orang yang masih diam disitu. Dia tidak memperdulikan teriakan Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang menyuruhnya berhenti.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Dia menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih diam. Dia tidak pernah berfikir, jika Ryeowook memperhatikannya sejak mereka sampai di sungai Han.

"Apa kau sudah puas? Kau kembali membuatnya menangis. Aku tidak menyangka suami yang di cintainya ternyata sering membuatnya menangis." Yesung berbicara dengan nada datar, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh padanya. "Jika kau tidak bisa menjaganya, lepaskan dia. Dan biarkan aku yang menjaganya. Aku berjanji akan ku berikan kebahagian yang utuh untuknya." Ujar Yesung dengan tenang.

Kyuhyun meradang karena ucapan Yesung, dia tidak bisa melepaskan istrinya dengan namja ini. Baru saja dia akan menjawab ucapan Yesung, jika Yesung tidak pergi meninggalkanya. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Ryeowook untuk namja sepertimu." Lirih Kyuhyun ketika melihat Yesung yang sudah pergi mengendarai mobilnya.

"Kyu~." Panggil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika Sungmin memanggilnya, dia baru menyadari jika Sungmin masih bersamanya. Dan dia melupakan fakta satu itu.

"Kyu, ku mohon jangan mencintainya hiks~, aku... aku tidak bisa kehilangan mu Kyu, aku tidak mau hiks~."

Sungmin menangis sambil memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun. Dia sakit, ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai terlihat menyukai adiknya. Tidak, dia tidak bisa menyerahkan Kyuhyun pada adiknya. Terlalu berat, apalagi dia dan Kyuhyun telah melakukan hal yang seharusnya di lakukan dengan suaminya kelak. Seharusnya Kyuhyun dapat mengerti, dan tidak menyukai orang lain.

"Mianhe Ming~." Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya. Entahlah air mata itu untuk siapa, tiba-tiba jatuh begitu saja.

"Kyu, aku mencintaimu sangat. Kau tahu aku sudah menyerahkan semua milikku untukmu. Berjanjilah pada ku kau tidak akan pergi hiks~ ku mohon."

Sungmin terus memohon dan menangis pada Kyuhyun supaya namjanya itu tidak akan meninggalkanya.

"Berjanjilah Kyu!" Paksa Sungmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, ketika dia tahu Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan mu Ming." Ucap Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepala Sungmin di dadanya. "Tapi aku tidak berjanji dengan cinta ku Ming." Lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sungmin tersenyum di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Kyu~ saranghae~." Ucap Sungmin manja pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tak membalasnya, entahlah dia tidak tahu kenapa mulutnya tidak bisa terbuka untuk mengucapkan kata nado sarangahe untuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak mengetahui bahwa ada seorang yeoja paruh baya yang melihat dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka, yeoja paruh baya itu juga menangis karena syok melihat hal itu. Dengan langkah tergesa karena emosi akhirnya wanita paruh baya itu yang ternyata Heechul langsung berjalan menuju sepasang kekasih yang masih berpelukan itu.

...

..

.

Di sebuah rumah minimalis itu, di salah satu kamar terdapat seorang yeoja mungil tidur dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Air mata yang terlihat mengering di daerah wajahnya, jangan lupakan rambut yang berantakan. Terlihat sekali raut lelah di wajah cantiknya. Iya, setelah dia pulang dari sungai han tadi, dia menangis terisak sendirian di kamarnya, meneriaki nama suaminya yang bahkan tidak mengejarnya saat dia pergi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, dan Ryeowook yeoja yang dari tadi tertidur akhirnya bangun, karena merasa perutnya lapar. Lalu yeoja mungil itu memutuskan untuk ke dapur untuk memasak makanan.

Baru saja dia akan meneruskan langkah kakinya ke dapur, jika dia tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dia sudah tahu siapa orang yang baru masuk ke rumahnya itu. yahh~ siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminya –Kyuhyun–.

Ryeowook tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang, dia langsung melanjutkan langkahnya ke dapur.

"Ryeowook-ah." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

Ryeowook berhenti, tapi dia tidak membalikkan badannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Dia tetap menghadap ke dapur. Dan dia juga tidak menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Wook-ah..." Panggilnya lagi.

Ryeowook tetap tidak menjawab, dia memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook, lalu membalik badan Ryeowook menghadapnya. Sedangkan Ryeowook kaget karena tangannya yang tiba-tiba di tarik kasar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilan ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun tajam pada Ryeowook.

"Tolong lepaskan tangan mu Kyu, aku ingin memasak. Karena aku lapar." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun Ryeowook malah menyuruh Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamanya tangannya.

"Tidak, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi." Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Ryeowook, dan membuat Ryeowook meringis.

"KYU, LEPASKAN ITU SAKIT!" Ryeowook berteriak pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan genggamannya. Dan mendorong Ryeowook ke dinding.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengurusiku seperti itu? Biasanya kau bahkan tidak menganggap ku ada. Kau hanya akan berbicara pada ku, jika itu sangat mendesak. Lalu kenapa sekarang kau tiba-tiba peduli? Kenapa Kyu? Hiks~ ."

Lagi air mata itu jatuh karena Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memandang miris Ryeowook. "Kenapa aku hanya bisa membuatnya menangis." Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kau..hiks~, ketika kau bilang padaku, jika kau mulai mencintaiku. Itu hanya kebohongan kan? Kau hiks~, tidak benar-benar seperti itu. Kau memberi harapan kosong padaku. Kau membuat ku senang dan dalam sekejap membuatku sakit. Apa itu hukuman yang harus aku terima karena aku mencintaimu hiks~?"

Ryeowook berkata dengan nada lirik mengisyaratkan bahwa dia benar-benar terluka. Dan hal itu membuat sang namja menjadi merasa bersalah. Ryeowook sudah tidak perduli lagi, jika dia akan di cap sebagai yeoja yang cengeng. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan sakit hatinya. Tidak di perdulikan oleh suaminya, di tinggal selingkuh dengan dua orang yang sangat berharga di hidupnya. Di beri harapan kosong oleh suaminya. Itu menjadi luka yang sangat menyakitkan untuk Ryeowook. Cinta yang tulus untuk Kyuhyun menjadi kekecewaan dan luka yang pasti akan sangat membekas pada hati yeoja itu, dan entah kapan luka itu dan kecewa itu bisa sembuh, mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, dia hanya menatap yeoja yang memang mulai di cintainya itu dengan sendu. Bukannya dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, tapi mulutnya serasa di kunci karena ucapan Ryeowook yang membuat dirinya semakin bersalah.

"Aku hiks~ lelah Kyu~, bisakah kau melepaskan ku? Aku benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup hiks~. Setiap malam aku di hantui rasa bersalah karena memisahkan cintamu dengan Minnie eonnie, pernikahan yang sangat aku ingin kan tapi tak membuat ku bahagia. Kau tidak pernah tahu kan bagaimana rasanya ketika melihat orang yang kau cintai bercinta di depan mu? Sakit Kyu hiks~. Itu semua hal yang bisa membuat ku mati secara perlahan hiks~."

Tubuh Ryeowook sudah akan merosot jika saja Kyuhyun tidak menahanya. Kyuhyun lalu membawa Ryeowook ke pelukanya. Menciumi puncak kepala Ryeowook berusaha membuat Ryeowook menjadi tenang, meskipun hal itu tidak bisa membuat Ryeowook tenang . Kyuhyun sudah menangis sejak Ryeowook meminta dia melepaskannya. Tidak Kyuhyun tidak bisa melepaskan Ryeowook, tapi dia juga tidak mau membuat Ryeowook menangis terus. Dia juga masih memikirkan perasaannya dengan Sungmin. Dia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja. Dia tahu dia sudah membuat kesalahan yang benar-benar fatal. Bercinta dengan orang yang bukan istrinya, tidak pernah memperhatikan istrinya, dan dia lebih memilih bersama kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil napas dalam, bersama dia akan mengambil keputusan yang dia tidak tahu akan di sesalinya atau tidak.."

"Baiklah Ryeowookie-ya~, aku rela melepasmu, pergi lah, cari lah namja yang jauh lebih baik dan sempurna dari pada aku. Aku mengijinkan mu terbang dan mencari cinta yang baru." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan agak berat hati, air matanya juga sudah mengalir bersama dengan ucapannya.

Ryeowook mendongak melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Dia langsung menangis keras dalam pelukan Kyuhyunnya. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ryeowook. "Aroma ini, aku pasti akan merindukannya. Minahe Ryeowookie~." Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Tidak di pungkiri hatinya begitu sakit, ketika kata itu terucapkan dari mulutnya.

Kyuhyun menarik pelan dagu Ryeowook, mengarahkan agar mendekat dengannya. Perlahan Kyuhyun memajukan dan memiringkan kepalanya. Agak menunduk supaya bisa mencapai bibir mungil istrinya. Bibir yang menurutnya sangat manis, ketika dia merasakannya.

Cuppp~

Kyuhyun mencium lembut bibir istrinya, mengecup pelan bibir tipis itu,lalu melumat bibir atas bergantian dengan bibir bawahnya. Tangan yang awalnya di dagu Ryeowook merayap ke tengkuk Ryeowook, mendorongnya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama menikmati ciumannya. Ciuman terakhir kalinya, ciuman yang benar-benar membuat sesak kedua orang itu. Ciuman yang sebenarnya tidak ingin mereka lepaskan, jika saja mereka bisa.

"Ini ciuman terakhir ku dengan mu Kyu~, aku pasti akan merindukanya. Aku sangat mencintaimu Kyu. Ciuman ini akan membuat kita berdua menjadi orang asing. Kau dan aku akan menjadi orang yang berbeda." Ucap Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Ini ciuman terakhir ku dengan Wook-ah, tapi aku tidak rela melepasnya. Aku takut ketika aku melepas ciuman ini. Ciuman termanis yang pernah aku rasakan. Maafkan aku Wook-ah menjadi orang jahat dan sangat egois untukmu." Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman yang berdurasi sangat lama itu. Ryeowook memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan mukanya yang sudah memerah karena ciuman itu. Ryeowook mengarahkan tangannya menulusuri wajah tampan Kyuhyun suaminya, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan suaminya. Ryeowook mengelus pelan pipi Kyuhyun dan membuat sang empu yang punya pipi menutup matanya, karena ingin menikmati sentuhan istrinya.

Ryeowook sedikit berjinjit untuk mencium kening Kyuhyun, lalu mencium kedua kelopak mata turun menuju hidnungnya yang mancung. Dan terkahir kalinya mengecup lama~ bibir tebal suaminya.

"Terimakasih Kyu~"

Ryeowook tersenyum manis lalu memutuskan pergi ke kamar tamu yang sekarang di tempatinya. Ryeowook tak menoleh lagi ke belakang. Dia berjalan dengan senyuman tapi juga dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam terpaku di tempat itu, menangis dalam diam. Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, ketika Ryeowook meninggalkannya. Ini adalah keputusannya. Dia hanya berharap semoga setelah ini Ryeowook dan dirinya kan bahagia dengan hidupnya masing-masing. Dia teringat ucapan ummanya tadi siang, ketika dia ketahuan sedang berpelukan dengan Sungmin.

_**Flashback on~**_

Seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih sangat terlihat cantik, mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan. Sambil bersenandung lagu yang sangat di sukainya berjudul Hate U Love U dari salah satu boyband yang sudah sangat mendunia yaitu Super Junior. Aighoo~ umma yang satu ini -_-.

Saat matanya melihat ke arah luar, dia melihat dua orang yeoja , dan dua orang namja yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar. Saat dia mencoba mengabaikannya, tapi dia langsung membelalakan matanya, saat ternyata yang sedang berdiri disana adalah menantu dan anaknya.

Heechul memutuskan untuk meminggirkan mobilnya, lalu berjalan menuju kea rah empat orang dewasa itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Ryeowook, menantunya berlari menjauh. Dan di susul seorang namja yang idak di kenalnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada menantu kesayangan ku itu?" Pikir Heechul.

Baru saja Heechul akan menghampiri anak kesayangannya itu,jika saja sesuatu hal yang telah di dengarnya itu tidak membuatnya membeku.

Heechul tidak menyangka bahwa Cho Kyuhyun anak kebanggannya, anak yang telah dia percaya bisa menjaga menantu yang sangat di sayanginya, ternyata berselingkuh dan telah melakukan hubungan terlarang dengan kakak iparnya sendiri.

Heechul menangis mengetahui fakta itu, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun tega melakukan itu pada Ryeowook.

Dengan emosi yang sudah meluap-luap. Heechul menghamipiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Lalu menarik Kyuhyun supaya melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

Plakkkk~

Dengan sekuat tenaga Heechul melayangkan tamparan kerasnya pada slah satu orang disitu.

"Umma…" Lirih namja yang di tampar Heechul –Kyuhyun–.

"Umma, tidak menyangka ternyata anak yang sudah umma rawat sejak kecil, melakukan hal kotor seperti ini." Ujar Heechul pelan.

Air mata sudah membasahi pipi yeoja paruh baya itu. Hatinya sakit, kenapa anaknya seperti ini. Kenapa anaknya menyakiti hati menantu kesayangannya. Dia pikir, jika Kyuhyun telah menikah dengan Ryeowook, namja itu lama-lama akan mencintai dan meneriman Ryeowook sebagai istrinya. Tapi kini? Semua itu jauh dari perkiraannya.

"Umma… Tolong dengarkan dulu penjelasan ku. Ini tidak seperti yang umma pikirkan." Ujar Kyuhyun panik, ketika melihat ummanya yang tampak sangat menyeramkan ketika emosi.

"Penjelas apa? Umma sudah mendengar semuanya dari mulut kalian berdua, umma tidak menyangka. Kalian benar-benar telah melukai hati Ryeowook. Umma kecewa pada mu Kyu." Ujar Heechul menatap kecewa anak satu-satunya itu.

Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang masih setia menangis, melihat kemurkaan umma kekasihnya.

"Dan kau.." Tunjuk Heechul pada Sungmin. "Kau benar-benar yeoja perusak rumah tangga orang lain, oh tidak bahkan ini rumah tangga adik mu sendiri yang kau rusak, eonnie macam apa yang tega merusak kebahagiaan rumah tangga adiknya sendiri?" Cerca Heechul.

"Ahjumma, ini bukan hiks~ salah kami. Salahkan saja Ryeowook hiks~ yang telah merebut Kyuhyun dari ku, jadi jangan salahkan aku, jika aku tetap berusaha mempertahan kan hubungan ku dengan Kyuhyun. Ahjumma aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, tolong Heechul ahjumma mengertilah." Mohon Sungmin.

Heechul diam dan menutup matanya. Dia masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit yang menghantamnya saat ini. Heechul sadar dan tahu bahwa sebenarnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling mencintai. Tapi karena rasa saying Heechul yang terlampau besar pada Ryeowook. Heechul menutup matanya dari kenyataan itu.

"Andaikan aku dulu merestui kalian, andaikan aku dulu tidak memaksakan kehendak ku untuk menikahkan Kyuhyun dengan Ryeowook. Andaikan semua itu tidak terjadi pasti semuanya tidak akan terluka seperti ini. Ryeowookie~ kau pasti sangat terluka sayang~ maafkan umma mertuamu ini chagi~" Heechul terus bermonolog sendiri.

"Maafkan umma Kyu, umma telah memaksakan kehendak terhadapmu. Kini umma sadar yang telah umma lakukan salah. Sekarang lakukan lah sesuai keinginan mu. Tapi satu hal yang umma minta. Lepaskan Ryeowook, biarkan dia bahagia dengan jalannya sendiri. Dia sudah terlalu terluka oleh perbuatan kalian. Dan menurut umma Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungmin."

"Umma~…" Lirih Kyuhyun kaget.

Heechul langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. Satu hal yang mengganjal pikiranya. Bagaimana bias dia tidak pernah tahu hubungan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook jauh dari kata bahagia? Dan malah banyak luka?

Heechul memutuskan langsung pulang untuk istirahat. Setelah kejadian ini, dia siap menanggung malu pada keluarga Choi dan menanggung kecewa dari menatu kesayangannya –Ryeowook–.

_**Flashback off~**_

End~~~

Ehhhh...

TBC ding~ :D

Hai~ *lambaitangan*

Hehehe laila hadir membawa chap tiga nih~ ada yang nunggu ff ini gak? *krikkk krikkk*

Emmm~ aku mau ngucapin maaf sebesar-besarnya buat yang udh nagihin ff ini dari kemarin-kemarin ..tapi aku baru sempet update sekarang …. Ini semua gara-gara otakku yang tumpul sama ff ini …. Maaf yahhh

Huwaaaaaaaaaa~ semoga chap ini gak mengecwakan deh ….

Maaf yahhh disini kyuwook harus terpisah deh , salahkan saja Kyuhyun yang udh nyakitin urio Ryeowookie~ hukss~ :'(

Hehhehehe chap depan juga bakaln gak ada kyuwook moment deh *kemungkinan* hehehe …

Ahhh~ okelah cukup itu aja curcolan laila ,,, maaf yaaa laila nyampah mulu T.T

**Big Thanks To :**

**FikaClouds , guest1 , ryeohyun09 , , ryeosun , Kim Midori , yuliwookie , Oktaavannyaa , , guest2 , key yoshi , mcaryeong , hanazawa kay , meidi96 , Alif ryeosomnia , Mufidatul Andriani , Ryeon9yu , Adeismaya , guest3 , ryeo ryeong , park Kyungmi , guest4 , iekha12693 , choi ryeosomnia , Byun Hyerin , NishaRyeosomnia , guest5 , ermagyu.**

Maaf jika ada penulisan namanya dan makasih buanyak dehhh pokonya buat semuanya, yang udah ngasih semangat, kritik ,dan saran yang gak ada habisnya buat epep amburadul ini … hehe aku bener-bener terharu :') … I love you all #cium satu-satu#

Terakhir….

Riview Yeorobun….. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyuwook Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Kyuwook bukan milik Laila, tapi mereka milik Tuhan YME, milik SM Entertaiment, dan orang tuanya.**

**Pair : Kyuwook**

**Warning : Craick pair, GS, Typo bertebaran, alur berantakan, ide cerita udah umum, OOC.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : sad/ Romance**

**Its not dreamt**

**Chapter 4**

**DLDR!**

PS. Di harap dengerin "Winter Sonata- From Beginning to End" sambil baca. Kkk~ kalo gak, juga gak papa sih :D

**HAPPY READING~~**

Pagi hari yang sangat cerah, dengan burung-burung yang berkicau riang. Membangunkan seorang yeoja dari tidurnya. Yeoja itu tidak langsung bangun melainkan matanya yang kini telah terbuka hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Memikirkan hubungannya dengan seorang namja terkasihnya. Memikirkan banyak hal yang sudah dia mulai. Termasuk dalam hal menyakiti adiknya.

Sungmin –yeoja tadi- memutuskan untuk bangun dan membersihkan diri. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, dan memastikan hubungannya. Dia tidak ingin berdiam diri terus.

…..

Setalah rapi dengan setelan seragam kantornya, dia memutuskan untuk sarapan dengan appa dan ummanya.

Sungmin melihat appa yang di sayanginya sedang duduk santai sambil membaca Koran paginya. Sedangkan sang umma sedang menata sarapan untuknya dan appanya. Ada Yesung yang juga duduk di sebelah appanya.

"Selamat pagi appa~." Sapa Sungmin, lalu mengecup pipi kiri sang appa.

"Selamat pagi chagiya~"

"Kau sudah siap akan berangkat? Apa tidak terlalu pagi Sungmin-ah?" Tanya sang umma yang baru saja selesai manata makanan.

"Anniya, aku akan ke suatu tempat dulu pagi ini. Jadi aku berangkat lebih pagi umma."

"Kalau begitu sarapan yang banyak chagi, umma tidak ingin kau sakit karena terlalu memikirkan kesibukanmu itu." Ujar Kibum dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Ne, umma."

"Yeobo, hari ini aku akan ke Jepang. Hanya sehari, besok aku kembali." Ujar Siwon.

"Hem? Baiklah. Apa ada hal yang harus aku siapkan untuk oppa?"

"Tidak perlu.."

Sungmin hanya memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bercengkrama penuh cinta. Dia merasa iri dengan hal itu. Dia juga ingin merasakannya. Dia dan Kyuhyun menjadi keluarga bahagia. Tapi apa dia akan bisa?.

Namja yang berada disitu juga merasa iri pada kehangatan hubungan Siwon dan Kibum. Dia juga menginginkan kelak memiliki keluarga bahagia seperti itu. Dengan Ryeowooknya. Yesung tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkannya.

...

..

.

Di sebuah rumah yang terkesan mewah, dan di dalam rumah itu terdapat sepasang suami istri yang sedang menikmati sarapannya dalam diam.

Hanggeng memperhatikan istrinya yang saat ini diam. "Tidak biasanya dia diam?" Pkirnya.

"Chullie, kau kenapa sayang? Apa ada masalah eum?"

"Ne, kau tahu Hannie, aku tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Aku terlalu saying pada Ryeowookie, dia sudah ku anggap anakku sendiri hiks~. Tapi …"

Heechul menangis. Menyesali semuanya, dia sangat menyayangi putrid bungsu Choi itu.

Hanggeng langsung menghampiri istrinya yang sedang menangis, dan memeluknya dengan sayang. Dia sudah mengetahui semuanya. Awalnya dia sangat emosi dan ingin memukul anaknya yang bodoh itu, yang sudah tega menyakiti menantu mungilnya. Tapi semua itu juga tidak bisa di lakukanya, karena dia tahu Kyuhyun tidak bersalah. Ini semua skenario dan usaha istrinya untuk mendapatkan Ryeowook. Tapi sekarang justru Ryeowook sangat terluka dengan semua ini.

"Shhh~, sudahlah. Nanti kita bicarakan dengan keluarga Choi. Aku akan menjelaskannya pada Siwon-ah. Pasti dia akan mengerti." Ujar Hanggeng.

"Tapi hiks~ bagaimana dengan Ryeowook? Dia pasti tidak memaafkan aku hiks~, aku tidak siap di benci olehnya Han."

"Tidak, Ryeowook adalah orang yang baik. Kau bahkan telah mengenal Ryeowook luar dan dalam. Pasti Ryeowook akan mengerti."

Kedua orang itu melanjutkan sarapannya yang baru saja tertunda.

…

..

.

Di salah satu dapur yang terdapat di rumah minimalis itu. Ada seorang yeoja yang terlihat sedang asik memasak. Yeoja dengan rambut yang di kuncir ke atas memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang sangat putih dan mulus, membuat namja yuang baru saja sampai di ruang makan menelan ludahnya susah payah.

Ryeowook meletakkan masakan nya di meja makan. Dia melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah siap dengan seragam kantornya. "Tidak biasanya dia duduk disini? Biasanya langsung berangkat." Pikir Ryeowook.

"Kyu, kau tidak berangkat?"

Kyuhyun yang tadinya melamunkan yeoja itu jadi tersentak.

"Ahh, ak..aku ingin sarapan. Tak apa kan Wook-ah?"

Ryeowook mebulatkan matanya, dia merasa aneh pada namja satu ini. Tidak biasanya bertingkah seperti itu.

Ryeowook tidak menjawab, tapi hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Tanda menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua makan dalam diam. Terkadang Ryeowook terlihat mencuri-curi pandang pada suami, ehhem calon mantan suaminya itu. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun yang juga mencuri-curi pandang pada Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah." Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne?"

"Hari ini kita ke rumah appa dan umma Choi. Untuk membicarakan semua tentang kita."

DEG~

Ryeowook diam, dia menundukan kepalanya. Air matanya hamper jatuh kalau saja dia tidak menahan sekuat tenaganya. Tidak, dia tidak mau menangis lagi. Dia harus tegar. Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya.

"Wook-ah, apa kau mendengar ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat tak menemukan balasan dari mulut Ryeowook.

"Ahh… Ne Kyu, setelah ini kita ke rumah appa dan umma."

Ryeowook menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis yang terlihat sanagt terpaksa.

Kyuhyun berpura-pura melanjutkan acara makannya, dari pada sakit melihat Ryeowook yang menahan tangisnya. Bisa-bisa dia kehilangan kendali lalu memeluk yeoja rapuh itu.

"Tuhan, semoga aku benar-benar tidak akan menyesal dengan semua ini." Doa Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara sarapan, Kyuhyun menunggu Ryeowook yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya.

Kyuhyun merenung sendiri. Dia memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya , jika dia telah jujur tentang hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Serta keadaan pernikhannya dengan Ryeowook.

Jika di katakan Kyuhyun tidak sedih, tidak sakit hati. Kalian salah besar. Kyuhyun juga sakit hati, dia menyakiti yeoja sebaik Ryeowook. Ryeowook selalu ada untuknya, sejak saat dia baru tinggal di Seoul. Orang yang pertama mau berteman denganya adalah yeoja manis itu.

Dia sangat ingat, ketika pertama kali melihat snyum manis Ryeowook, senyuman yang seolah membawanya ke surga.

_**Flashback on~**_

Seorang yeoja sedang berjalan menuju taman kesukaanya, dengan menenteng boneka jerapahnya. Bersenandung riang dan menyebarkan senyum hangat pada setiap orang yang di lewatinya. Yeoja manis bernama Choi Ryeowook dengan rambut sewarna coklat. Membuatnya semakin cantik dan manis secara bersamaan.

Ryeowook melihat seorang namja berambut ikal, terlihat sangat tampan dan membuat muka Ryeowook memerah dengan sendirinya. Namja itu, sedang duduk di tempat yang biasanya di dudukinya. Ryeowook langsung saja menghampiri orang itu. Dia tidak pernah merasa melihat namja itu, ketika sedang di taman ini.

"Siapa dia?" Ryeowook bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ryeowook terus memperhatikan wajah yang tampan bak malaikat itu sedang memejamkan mata. Lalu matanya membulat sempurna, ketika manik caramelnya, bertemu pandang dengan manik dark brown yang kini juga memandangnya kaget.

"Ha..hai~." Sapa Ryeowook terbata. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" Lanjut Ryeowook.

Namja itu hanya mengangguk tanpa membalas sapaan Ryeowook yang di tujukan untuknya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam, entahlah apa yang sedang ada di pikiran dua orang itu.

"Emm… perkenalkan namaku Choi Ryeowook, kau bisa memanggilku Wookie." Ujar Ryeowook.

Pemuda itu hanya memandangnya aneh, tapi dia menarik kedua belah bibirnya, membentuk senyuman tampan yang sukses membuat kerja jantung Ryeowook menjadi lebih cepat, dan wajah Ryeowook yang memanas.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya lucu, lalu mengalihkan wajahnya, agar sanga namja itu tidak melihat wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah hanya karena senyuman malaikat sang namja.

"Ne, namaku Cho Kyuhyun.. Salam kenal Ryeowook-ssi." Balas Kyuhyun, dengan masih mempertahankan senyuman di wajah tampannya.

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun, dan membalas senyuman Kyuhyun dengan senyuman termanisnya. Membuat namja di sampingnya menahan nafas untuk tidak memeluk Ryeowook. Kkk~ dasar Kyuhyun!

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mu, apa kau orang baru disini?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne, aku baru saja sampai di Seoul tiga hari yang lalu, dan sekarang aku tinggal disini."

Ryeowook membulatkan bibirnya. Lalu dia menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah kolam yang ada di taman itu. Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka jerapah miliknya.

Kyuhyun memandang aneh pada Ryeowook. "Untuk apa dia membawa boneka seperti itu?" Pikir Kyuhyun.

Karena tidak ingin mati penasaran, Kyuhyun memutuskan bertanya pada Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau membawa boneka? Seperti anak kecil." Tanya Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook yang di katai seperti anak kecil hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Dia menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Kiki."

"Kiki?" Tanya Kyuhyun memotong penjelasan Ryeowook.

"Ne, boneka ini bernama Kiki, aku sangata memnyayanginya, karena ini bonek pemberian appa saat aku masih kecil." Ungkap Ryeowook jujur, dengan mata caramel cerahnya berbinar.

"Ohh.."

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook kagum, dia tidak pernah menemui yeoja yang unik seperti Ryeowook selama hidupnya. Yeoja dengan senyuman yang teramat manis dan mata bualat namun agak sipit, dan tubuh mungil yang nampak pasjika di peluk. Otak Kyuhyun berpikir semakin kemana-mana.

Mereka sudah duduk dua jam di taman itu, lalu Ryeowook memutuskan untuk pamit pulang pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, aku pulang dulu ne. Anyeong~."

Ryeowook tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk santai di taman itu. Sepertinya Kyuhyun masih enggan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

…..

Semakin lama hubungan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook semakin dekat, seperti seorang sahabat. Kyuhyun yang selalu menjaga Ryeowook dan membantu Ryeowook, ketika yeoja itu sedang mendapat masalah.

Sampai ketika umma Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada Ryeowook, karena kebaikan dan senyuman manis Ryeowook. Umma Kyuhyun sangat mendukung kedekatan mereka berdua. Bahkan kadang Heechul suka menyuruh Kyuhyun ke rumah Ryeowook dengan alasan menemani Ryeowook belajar. Karena Kibum-umma Ryeowook- akan pergi dengannya.

Kyuhyun yang memang menyukai, ahh ani. Tapi menyayangi Ryeowok hanya mengiyakan permintaan sang umma yang seolah menjodohkankannya dengan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun setuju-setuju saja sebelum satu orang yeoja, yang ternyata eonnnie Ryeowook, merubah sayang Kyuhyun menjadi cinta pada eonnie Ryeowook itu.

Tapi tetap saja perasaan Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook, juga tidak mudah hilang. Dia terkadang masih sering terlihat bercanda dan memikirkan Ryeowook.

_**Flahback off~**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri mengingat-ingat hal itu. Tiba-tiba air mata menetes dari pelulpuk matanya. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba sedih, jika mengingat kejadia yang sudah lama itu.

Ryeowook yang sebenarnya sudah ada di dekat Kyuhyun sejak Kyuhyun melamun, tiba-tiba kaget melihat air mata Kyuhyun yang menetes.

Ryeowook mengusap air mata itu, membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Ryeowook memeluk Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun bingung akan tingkah istrinya itu.

Kyuhyun merasakan bagaian belakang kemejanya telah basah, tapi dia tidak marah. Dia justru membalas pelukan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook melepas pelukan Kyuhyun, lalu berdiri dan mengusap air matanya sendiri. Dan menatao Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum Senyum yang dulu pernah di perlihatkan pada Kyuhyunnya. Senyum manis yang telah hilang, karena tertutupi luka hati.

"Ayo Kyu, kita harus berangkat. Aku sudah memberitahu appa dan umma, jika kita akan kesana."

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berjalan pelan menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir di depan rumahnya.

Mereka membiarkan suasana di dalam mobil itu hening. Tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Mereka sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

…

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook turun dari mobil, ketika mobil mereka telah terparkir sempurna di halaman rumah keluarga Choi.

Setelah melngkah menuju ruang keluarga. Dimana semua orang telah berkumpul disitu. Lengkap dengan appa dan umma Kyuhyun, serta Sungmin dan Yesung yang juga sudah duduk bersebelahan disitu.

Sedangkan tuan rumah –Choi Siwon– menatap bingung dengan hal ini." Kenapa tiba-tiba mengadakan perkumpulan keluarga. Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu." Monolog Siwon.

Kyuhyun berdehem untuk mengawali pembicaraan. Tubuhnya terlihat menegang, karena rasa takut menjalarinya.

"Siwon appa, Kibum umma, Kyunie, ingin mengucapkan maaf sebesar-besarnya. Tolong jangan potong penjelsan saya dulu." Ujar Kyuhyun melihat Siwon yang akan bertanya.

"Aku telah memutuskan berpisah dengan Ryeowook." Ungkap Kyuhyun.

Siwon hampir sja berteriak marah,jika Kibum tidak menyuruhnya untuk diam, dan mndengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Pernikahanku dengan Ryeowook, Selama ini tidak bahagia seperti yang terlihat di mata kalian. Aku, telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar, aku telah menyakiti hati anak kalian. Aku mencintai kakak ipar ku sendiri. Lalu berhubungan dengannya selama aku hiks.."

Ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Siwon marah dan memukulnya.

Bugh~

Kejadian tak pelak membuat semua orang disitu memkik kaget, termasuk Ryeowook yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"APPA!" Teriak Sungmin.

"Apa yang appa lakukan pada Kyuhyun hiks~, jangan sakiti dia. Yang slah disini adalah aku, bukan dia." Ujar Sungmin tegas.

Siwon menatap kecewa putrid sulungnya itu. Dia tidak menyangka putri yang di banggakan dengan segudang prestasinya, tega menyakiti hati adiknya sendiri.

Sedangkan Kibum dan Heechul sudah menangis sejak pengakuan Kyuhyun. Kibum merasa menjadi umma yang bodoh, karena tidak bisa merasakan kesakitan putri bungsunya selama ini.

Hanggeng dan Yesung hanya diam menjadi penonton. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ini adalah akibat yang harus di terima Kyuhyun.

"Kyu kau tahu, aku sangat kecewa padamu! Kau menyakiti dua hati putriku. Putri yang selalu aku jaga dengan sekuat tenagaku." Air mata Siwon menetes.

"Maafkan aku appa.."

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook, lalu menikah dengan Sungmin?" Tanya siwon menhan emosinya.

"Aku.."

Sebelum Kyuhyun melanjutkan omongannya, tapi langsung di potong oleh Ryeowook.

"Appa, Wookie, memutuskan berpisah dengan Kyuhyun, dan tolong maafkan dia. Dia tidak bersalah, begitupun dengan eonnie. Disini aku yang bersalah hiks~, aku .. aku telah memisahkan cinta mereka. Hiks~" Ucap Ryeowook sambil menunuduk.

Kibum memeluk anak bungsunya itu. Dia terus menangis melihat Ryeowook yang berusaha mati-matian menhan sakit hatinya.

"Wookie~" Lirih Sungmin, membuat Ryeowook menatapnya.

Ryeowook menatapa sungmin dengan pandangan terluka. Lalu tersenyum pada eonnie yang di sayanginya itu.

"Eoonie, sekarang aku dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berpisah. Aku menyerahkan Kyuhyun padamu."

Sungmin berlari ke arah Ryeowook, dan memeluk adik yang sudah di sakitinya itu dengan sayang. Mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada Ryeowook. Tak tahukah Sungmin, bahwa Ryeowook sangat terluka?

Ryeowook mengalihkan tatapannya dan menoleh kepada appanya.

"Appa~. Appa sayang wookie kan? Bolehkan Wookie meminta dua hal pada appa?"

Siwon menatap penuh sayang pada putrinya itu. Dia merasa gagal menjadi ayah yang baik untuk kedua putrinya.

"Ne, kau ingin meminta apa eum?" Siwon bertanya penuh kelembutan.

"Wookie, ingin appa merestui hubungan Minnie eonnie dengan Kyuhyun."

Permintaan Ryeowook membuat semua mata menoleh ke arahnya. Termasuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka bahwa Ryeowook benar-benar rela berpisah dengannya. Hati kecil Kyuhyunsakit, ketika mendengar keputusan Ryeowook.

"Dan permintaan Wookie selanjutnya, Wookie ingin tinggal di Mokpo dengan halmonie. Bolehkah appa?"

Siwon kaget mendengar permintaan Ryeowook. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Ryeowook tinggal jauh dari rumahnya. Bukannya apa, tapi dia sangat khawatir pada anak bungsunya itu.

Siwon berpikir berulang kali, dengan mempertimbangkan keputusannya. Dia juga ingin Ryeowook bisa melupakan kejadiannya ini. Lalu dengan sangat berat hati Siwon akhirnya mengangguk.

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat appanya yang mengangguk, lalu Ryeowook memeluk appa yang di sayanginya itu dengan erat.

Tapi tidak dengan umma Kyuhyun, dia melarang keras Ryeowook pergi ke Mokpo. Dia tidak ingin Ryeowook pergi jauh dari pengawasannya. Dia terlalu menyayangi menantu mungilnya itu.

Heechul menangis melihat Ryeowook yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Lalu Heechul membawa Ryeowook ke pelukannya, mengucapkan permintaan maaf pada Ryeowook. Mengecupi pucuk kepala menantunya.

Tapi keputusan Ryeowook sudah bulat, dia ingin pergi jauh dari semua ini. Dia ingin membangun dan mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Semua orang disitu hanya menangis, karena peristiwa ini. Telah di putuskan bahwa Ryeowook akan berangkat ke Mokpo setelah pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Eonninya.

…

..

.

**TBC**

Anyeong~ Laila hadir membawa chapter empat nih ….Gimana-gimana sama chap ini? Bagus gak? Bikin nangis gak? #krikk krikkk#

Ahhhh~ laila nangis sendiri pas baca ulang, hukss ternyata Kyumin jahat juga ya ama wookie huksss gak nnyaka kyu sejahat itu.

oh iya sumpah... laila bener-bener minta maaf gak bisa nyebutin nam kalian. soalnya laila ke buru-buru mau pergi.

tapi makasih banyak yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...


	6. Chapter 6

**Kyuwook Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Kyuwook sama sekali bukan milik aku :3 tapi mereka milik Tuhan YME , milik SM Entertaiment , dan Orang Tua nya.**

**Pair : Kyuwook, slight Kyumin **

**Warning : Crack Pair, GS, Typo(s)**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance/ hurt / comfort**

**Ff pertama jadi harap maklum aja ya kalau banyak kekurangan**

**Dont copas oke ;) **

**DLDR~**

**Chapter 5**

Di sebuah ruangan yang bisa di sebut kamar. Dengan warna dinding ungu lembut. Di dalamnya terdapat seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut panjangnya terlihat masih menutup matanya.  
Padahal jam weker yang terletak di atas nakas meja telah menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi, waktu yang sebenarnya sangat nikmat jika di gunakan untuk berjalan jalan atau sekedar untuk meminum teh di taman kecil di samping rumahnya.  
Tapi semua hal itu tidak rasanya mustahil. Yeoja mungil itu masih tenggelam dalam mimpi indahnya.

Yesung namja tampan, bediri diluar kamar yeoja mungil yang masih tertidur tadi.  
Dia sudah mengetuk pintu kamar itu berkali-kali, tapi tidak ada suara yang menjawab dari dalam.  
Akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk masuk saja.  
Dengan langkah pelan Yesung mendekati ranjang tempat yeoja mungil masih terlelap.

"Wookie-ah... Bangun.. Ini sudah pagi..."

Yesung sedikit menguncang-guncangkan bahu Ryeowook pelan. Bukannya bangun Ryeowook malah semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dalam selimut. Membuat Yesung terkekeh kecil.

"Aighoo~ apa kau benar-benar sudah mempunyai suami? Melihat gayamu tidur saja seperti anak kecil seperti ini Wook-ah."

Yesung menyusuri wajah mungil Ryeowook dengan jarinya. Dari rambut hitam lurus yang panjang di elusnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Membuatnya tersenyum tipis.  
Niat awal untuk membangunkan Ryeowookpun di urungkannya. Yesung memutuskan tidur di samping Ryeowook, dan masuk ke selimut, lalu memeluk yeoja itu.

Ohhh Yesung, jika saja Ryeowook tahu perbuatanmu aku yakin kau akan di tendang keluar dari kamarnya. Kkkk

.  
Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, saat ini dia sedang berada di rumah keluarga Choi.  
Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kamar di sebelahnya. Itu kamar mantan istrinya.  
Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar itu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba otaknya menyuruhnya menemui Ryeowook. Setelah proses perceraian itu, dia belum sempat bertemu dengan mantan istri mungilnya.

Ceklekk~

Kyuhyun membukanya dengan pelan, supaya tidak membangunkan sang istri.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya saat tahu Yesung tidur di sebelah Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya agar tidak emosi dan berteriak disini. Matanya menatap tajam dua orang anak adam yang masih asik bergelung dengan selimutnya.  
Dengan penuh emosi Kyuhyun menarik selimut yang membungkus kedua orang itu membuat sang empu langsung kaget san membuka mata.

"Kyu.." Panggilnya parau, khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Ryeowook masih belum menyadari, jika Yesung ada di sampingnya.

Yesung kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang ada di dalam kamar Ryeowook. Dia merasa terpergok mencuri sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarnya Kim Jong Woon?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan pelan, tapi penuh sarat akan emosi.

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya setelah mendengar nama Jong Woon. Setelah itu...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~."

Brukk~

Jedugk~

Suara benda terjatuh itu membuat menyadarkan Yesung dari kekagetannya.  
Karena terjatuh akibat tarikan dari selimut yang dia dan Ryeowook pakai.

"Auhh~ sakitt.." Ringis seseorang yang ternyata Ryeowook.  
Dia terjatuh karena kaget dan menarik dengan paksa selimut itu.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung dengan tergesa berjalan ke arah Ryeowook yang masih duduk dengan muka sedikit meringis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Wookie?" Tanya Kyuhyun, dan membantu Ryeowook berdiri.  
"Tak apa Kyu, aku baik-baik saja."

Ryeowook melepas tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di pundaknya.  
Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun dan menatap Yesung.

"Yesung oppa, kenapa ada di kamarku?"

Yesung menggaruk rambut belakangnya dengan senyuman aneh di bibirnya.  
"Awalnya oppa hanya ingin membangunkan mu Wookie, tapi saat melihatmu tidur dengan sangat nyaman oppa jadi lupa hehe, mianhe." Ujar Yesung di akhiri nada menyesal.

"Ishh.. Ya sudah tak apa. Ommo ini jam berapa? Aku belum memasak sarapan?" Ujar Ryeowook dengan membukatkan mata besarnya.  
Pekikan Ryeowook membuat dua namja tampan itu sedikit menutup telinganya. Dan tertawa kecil melihat wajah Ryeowook yang begitu lucu.

"Kenapa, kau begitu polos Wookie. Apa benar aku tidak akan menyesal jika melepasmu?" Iner Kyuhyun dengam masih memperhatikan wajah Ryeowook.

"Ini jam delapan pagi. Dan Kibum ahjumma sudah memasak. Ayo ke bawah Wook." Ungkap Yesung.

"Emm ne, kalian kesana lebih dulu. Aku akan mandi dan merapikan kamar ini."

Kyuhyun dan Yesungpun memutuskan keluar.  
Sampai di depan pintu kamar. Kyuhyun mencekal tangan Yesung. Membuat Yesung berhenti melangkah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Ryeowook?"

"Cih.. itu bukan urusanmu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, kau sudah bercerai dengannya."

Yesung menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Membuat Kyuhyun menatap tajam Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung memilih meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan melanhkah menuju ruang makan.

"Takkan ku biarkan Wookie memilihmu namja bodoh." Ujar Kyuhyun emosi.

.

Seluruh penghuni mansion Choi telah berkumpul di meja makan. Tapi ada satu orang lagi yanh belum hadir, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Ryeowook.

"Yesung-ah, dimana Ryeowookie? Bukankah tadi aku menyuruhmu membangunkannya?" Tanya Kibum pada Yesung.

"Ryeowookie mungkin sedang mandi ahjumma."

Ryeowook turun baru saja dari tangga dan langsung teriak..

"Selamat pagi appa, umma, eonnie, Yesung oppa , dan .. Kyu..hyun."

Suara Ryeowook memelan ketika memanggil sang mantan suami yang sangat di cintainya.  
Membuat keadaan tiba-tiba canggung.

"Apa kau sangat terluka karena Wookie-ah? Sampai-sampai memanggil ku dengan nada sesendu itu." Monolog Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil menatap Ryeowook yang menundukan kepalanya.

Ryeowook memutuskan duduk di kursi sebelah Yesung. Mengabaikan tatapan Kyuhyun yang seolah menyiratkan -duduk saja di sampingku- pada Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun merasa kesal dia abaikan oleh Ryeowook. Dia mengambil makanannya dengan emosi.

Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas. Dia jadi semakin yakin bahwa Kyuhyun telah mencintai Ryeowook, Dan melupakannya. Tapi dia tidak ingin menyerah, Kyuhyun akan menjadi miliknya. Ya hanya miliknya.

"Appa~ aku ingin cepat-cepat tinggal di Mokpo, bagaimana jika pernikahan eonnie dan Kyuhyun di percepat saja?"

Pertanyaan Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun mendelikan mata coklatnya menatap Ryeowook dengan tajam.

Begitupun Sungmin, dia kaget. Tapi tak di pungkiri bahwa hatinya juga bahagia, karena sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi nyonya Cho muda.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Chagi? Kau baru beberapa hari yang lalu bercerai dengan Kyuhyun, jadi tidak mungkin jika Kyuhyun dan eonniemu menikah secepat itu." Ujar Siwon.

"Tapi appa~ Wookie ingin segera pindah dari sini. Wook.."

"Kenapa kau ingin cepat-cepat pindah? Bukankah lebih baik disini Wook-ah, kau bisa berdua dengan oppa." Sela Yesung dengan menaik turun kan alisnya untuk menggoda Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mendengus mendengar omongan Yesung dan memalingkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas. "Yang benar saja, jika aku disini, pasti aku akan sakit hati melihat Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin eonnie." Monolog Wookie, lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"Wook-ah bagaimana jika kau ikut saja dengan oppa, kita ke negara oppa. Sekalian kau melanjutkan kuliah disana." Ujar Yesung semangat.

"TIDAKKKKKK!" Teriak seseorang yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengawasi perdebatan itu.

Kyuhyun orang yang tiba-tiba berteriak lantang langsung berdiri dan menatap tajam mata sewarna langit malam milik Yesung.

"Apa hak mu mengajaknya untuk ikut denganmu hah? Kau pikir kau ini suaminya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada keras pada Yesung.

Rupanya Kyuhyun tidak terima, jika Ryeowook pergi bersama Yesung. Dan meninggalkannya.

Ohhh apa kau tak ingat Kyu? Dia bukan milikmu lagi.

Sungmin berkaca-kaca ketika tahu Kyuhyun emosi sampai berteriak seperti itu. Ketika Kyuhyun cemburu padanya, Kyuhyun hanya akan bersikap dingin seolah tidak peduli. Dan ini Kyuhyun benar-benar emosi.  
Satu lagi hal yang sudah mulai terungkap, jika Kyuhyun memang telah mencintai adiknya, tanpa Kyuhyun sadari.

"Yak Kyuhyun kenapa kau berbicara tak sopan seperti itu?" Hardik Siwon pada calon suami anak sulungnya itu.

"Tapi appa, dia..."

"Ingat kyu. Kau sudah tidak berhak mengatur apapun tentang Ryeowook. Dia yang akan memilih jalan hidupnua sendiri." Sela Siwon dengan menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

Siwon tidak habis pikir, apa maunya anak ini. Sudah hampir menikah dengan Sungmin. Tapi dia malah mengatur- ngatur Ryeowook.

"Emmm... Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kita selesaikan sarapannya dulu." Kibum menengahi pembicaraan menantu dan mertua itu.

"Appa, Wookie pikir jika ikut dengan Yesung oppa akan lebih baik.. Hehe sekaligud Wookie ingin mencari pengalaman." Ujar Ryeowook dengan sebelah tangan yang menggaruk pipinya.

"Kita bahas nanti chagi, selesaikan dulu sarapanmu. Dan makanlah yang banyak. Apa kau tidak lihat tubuhmu sangat kecil?" Ujar Siwon menggoda Ryeowook.

"Appa!" Seru Ryeowook lalu mempoutkan bibirnya yang mungil. Membuat semua orang yang di situ tertawa geli melihatnya. Kecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam. Entahlah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada sendok guna mengurangi rasa sakitnya.  
Dia merasa sakit hati dengan ucapan Siwon yang mengatakan jika dia tidak berhak mengatur Ryeowook.  
"Tentu saja Kyu, kau kan bukan suami Ryeowook lagi. Dan kau hanya orang yang sering menyakitinya" Kyuhyun terus bermonolog dalam hatinya. Merutuki setiap sikapnya yang dulu begitu kejam pada yeoja mungil itu.

.  
Matahari telah merubah posisinya, sekarang sedang berada di posisi dimana waktu sore yang indah. Waktu yang sangat bagus, jika di lakukan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman.

Begitupun dengan Ryeowook, sekarang dia sedang duduk bersantai dengan memejamkan matanya.  
Di sebelahnya ada seorang namja tampan dengan mata sipitnya yang sedari tadi terfokus menatap wajah mungil Ryeowook.

"Aku tahu wajahku memang cantik oppa~." Ucap Ryeowook dengan masih memejamkan mata.

Yesung tersentak mendengar suara Ryeowook, dia tahu bahwa Ryeowook sama sekali tidak membuka matanya sedari tadi. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia memergoki Yesung yang terus menatapnya sedari tadi.

Ryeowook membuka matanya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yesung di sampingnya.  
Tersenyum dengan sangat manis, dengan terpaan sinar matahari sore membuat wajah manisnya di bingkai oleh sinar-sinar oranye membuatnya semakin terlihat memukau di mata Yesung.

"Kau begitu cantik Wookie-ah." Puji Yesung tulus.

"Haha.. tentu saja oppa, aku kan seorang wanita pasti cantik. Dan oppa tampan karena oppa adalah seorang laki-laki."

"Wookie, apa... Kau benar-benar akan ikut oppa ke Jepang?"

"Entahlah oppa~, aku tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti aku ingin pergi jauh dari mereka berdua."

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sudah tidak menangis lagi ketika mengingat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tapi tetap saja dia merasa sakit dengan semuanya.

"Sudahlah Wookie-ah, lepaskan semuanya. Suatu saat nanti kau akan mendapat laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik dari pada dia." Ucap Yesung.

"Tentu oppa. Dan itu harus hehe ... Aku tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, menikah dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku."

Ryeowook berucap dengan nada yang di buat ceria. Seolah-olah dia dengan mudah bisa melupakan Kyuhyun dan akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari Kyuhyun.

"Tentu Wookie~ dan oppa akan selalu berada di sampingmu untuk membantumu melupakannya." Ujar Yesung di sertai senyuman yang membuat matanya semakin menyipit.

"Hei... Oppa tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang kekasih oppa. Dimana dia? Aish oppa jahat sekali~."

"Oppa tidak memiliki kekasih Wookie."

"Oppa bohong eoh?"

"Tidak, untuk apa oppa berbohong padamu eum?"

"Eh.. Benar juga ya?" Ujar Ryeowook dengan polosnya.

Melihat Ryeowook dengan muka yang sangat polos seperti anak kecil yang baru bisa percaya akan sesuatu membuat Yesung gemas setengah mati.  
Dengan semangat di cubit nya pipi tembam seperti bakpao itu.

Gyutt~

Gyutt~

"Aww... Aww.. Yakk oppa~ ishh sakit..." Ujar Ryeowook dan menatap tajam Yesung agar Yesung takut. Dan hal itu sama sekali tak berhasil dan malah membuat Yesung semakin ingin mencubit pipi itu kembali.

"Jangan menatap oppa dengan mata bulatmu Wookie. Apa kau ingin oppa makan?" Ujar Yesung santai.

Blushh~

Muka Ryeowook bertransformasi menjadi merah seperti tomat matang karena ucapan Yesung. Ohh jangan lupakan jantung Ryeowook yang bekerja lebih cepat karena namja tampan pemilik mata sipit itu.

Plakk~

Ryeowook memukul bahu Yesung supaya menghilangkan kegugupannya. Entahlah tiba-tiba dia merasa gugup ketika sedang dengan namja satu ini. "Ya Tuhan.. Kenapa dengan jantungku?" Monolog Ryeowook.

"Aishh oppa jangan berbicara sembarangan. Dasar namja tua." Ucap Ryeowook tak sopan.

"Yakk usia oppa belum tua. Aishh kau ini. Yakk heii mau kemana kau Wookie-ah kembali!" Teriak Yesung ketika melihat Ryeowook yang berlari menjauh darinya dengan memeletkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil yang menggoda teman sebayanya.

Ryeowook terus berlari tanoa menatap kedepan alhasil dia menabrak seseorang.

Brukk~

"Akhh~." Lirih Ryeowook.

Donghae -namja yang di tabrak Ryeowook- mengulurkan tanganya pada Ryeowook.

"Donghae oppa~." Cicit Ryeowook.

"Hai Ryeowookie, kenapa tidak berhati-hati eoh?" Tegur Donghae.

Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook dan namja yang menurut Yesung menjadi korban penbrakan dari Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah, kau tak apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Yesung beruntun.

"Aku tak apa oppa."

Ryeowook menerima ukuran tangan Donghae. Lalu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih dan maaf Donghae oppa."

"Ne, seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati."

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya pada Yesung dan Donghae.  
Dan hal itu memebuat dua namja tampan itu mendengus, tapi di akhiri dengam senyuman manis seperti Ryeowook.

"Eh.. Dia siapa Wookie?" Tanya Donghae. Pasalnya dia tidak mengenal namja yang berdiri di depannya ini.

"Oh.. Perkenalkan ini Yesung oppa."

Yesung menjabat tangan Donghae, lalu tersenyum.

"Kim Yesung imnida."

"Lee Donghae imnida, senanh berkenalan dengan anda Yesung-ssi."

"Ne."

Mereka melepaskan jabat tangan itu. Lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yeoja mungil itu.

"Wookie, apa kau mau pulang? Ini sudah hampir malam." Ujar Yesung.

"Ne.. Tapi..."

"hmm?" Yesung mengangkat alisnya tinggi menandakan dia menunggu lanjutan omongan Ryeowook.

"Aku ingin membeli ice cream oppa."

"Aishh~ oppa kira apa. Tenti saja. Kajja kita beli ice cream." Seru Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang awalnya berjalan baru lima langkah menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Yesung lagi-lagi tidak mengerti.

Ryeowook membalikan badannya, menatap Donghae.

"Donghae oppa, ikut saja denganku. Kita membeli ice cream bersama."

Donghae yang awalnya sedih karena di tinggal Ryeowook menjadi kaget karena ajakan yeoja yang dicintainya itu.

"Apa oppa tidak mengganggu mu dan dia?" Tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk Yesung.

Ryeowook menoleh pada Yesung. Membuat Yesung menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Tidak apa kan oppa, jika Donghae oppa ikut bersama kita?"

"Tak apa. Mari Donghae-ssi." Ajak Yesung sambil tersenyum.

Donghaepun mengikuti langkah Ryeowook dan Yesung.  
Donghae ingin sekali memegang tangan mungil itu seperti Yesung. Tapi dia tidak ingin membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook berpikir yang macam-macam terhadapnya.

Sedangkan Ryeowook? Yeoja itu masih belum menyadari jika jari-jari mungilnya bertautan dengan jari-jari Yesung.

.  
Setelah berjalan dengan jarak yang agak lumayan. Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Ryeowook lebih dulu masuk karena ingin duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan kaca toko yang menjual ice cream itu.

Dua namja itu hanya mengikuti kemanapun yeoja cantik itu melangkah. Mereka hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Oppa!" Seru Ryeowook pada Yesung dan Donghae. "Kita duduk disini saja. Aku ingin melihat jalanan dari sini. Sepertinya seru." Ujar Ryeowook.

"Apapun untukmu Wookie." Goda Yesung, membuat Ryeowook tersipu.

Mereka bertiga memesan ice cream. Sambil menunggu Ryeowook hanya menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan toko.  
Sedangkan dua namja itu hanya memperhatikan yeoja mungil nan cantik itu.

Yesung mengerti jika namja yang bernama Lee Donghae ini menyukai Ryeowook. Dia bukan namja bodoh yang tidak peka akan sesuatu.

Pesanan merekapun datang. Dengan semangat Ryeowook langsung menyendokan ice cream itu kemulutnya. Meskpun dia makan dengan hati-hati, tapi tetap saja noda lengket itu ada di ujung bibirnya dan membuat dua namja itu ingin sekali membersihkan noda ice cream itu.

"Wookie kalau makan lebih pelan. Aighoo kau ini makan ice cream saja seperti anak kecil seperti itu." Ujar Donghae.

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa oppa? Ice cream ini sangat nikmat. Membuatku terlalu bersemangat untuk menghabiskannya."

"Lihatlah di ujung bibirmu ada noda Wookie." Kali ini Yesung yang bersuara.

"Mwo? Jinjjayo?"

"Gunakan ini." Ujar Yesung dan Donghae bersama dengan dua-duanya memberikan tisu.

Ryeowook memandang dua tisu yang di sodorkan Yeaung dan Donghae di hadapannya. Tapi tidak satupun yang di ambilny. Dia lebih memilih mengambil tisu sendiri. Membuat dua namja tampan itu menarik kembali tangannya.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang menikmati acara kencan mereka.  
Sungmin sedari tadi tidak bisa menghilangkan senyumnya saat bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~ aku lapar. Kita makan dulu ne?"

"Oke. Kau ingin makan apa ming?"

"Emm... Sepertinya chesse spaghetti nikmat. Bagaimana jika kita makan itu saja?"

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Sungmin mencari restoran yang di inginkannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti kemanapun calon istrinya itu melangkah.

Kini mereka berdua duduk di salah satu restoran dengan model desain luar negeri. Tidak terlihat mewah memang. Tapi tempatnya sangat nyaman.

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka berdua saling berbicara seputar rencana pernikahannya yang hanya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi.

"Kyu~ apa kau sudah menyiapkan cincin untuk kita berdua?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Belum chagi. Kau tahu setelah aku sejak mengurusi perceraianku dengan Ryeowook, sekarang aku di tuntut pekerjaan yang membuatku sibuk."

"Apa besok kau juga akan sibuk Kyu?"

"Ne. Sepertinya begitu chagi."

Sungmin merasa aneh dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun tang sekarang cenderung lebih cuek jika menyangkut pernikahanya. Bukankah saat itu pernikahan ini sangat di damba-dambakan? Tapi kini?

Sungmin tidak sengaja menatap ke arah tangan Kyuhyun. Disitu di jari manis kanannya. Cincin itu. Cincin pernikahan dengan Ryeowook, tapi Kyuhyun masih belum melepasnya. Melihat itupun membuat hari Sungmin berdenyut nyeri.

Setelah acara kencan itu Kyuhyun memutuskan mrngantarkan Sugmin pulang.

"Kyu~ mau mampir dulu?"

"Tidak chagi. Aku sangat lelah hari ini, baiklah aku pulang. Kau jangan tidur terlalu malam."

"Iya Kyunie~."

Chup~

Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sebelum pulang. Lalu memasuki mobilnya dan pergi dari rumah Choi itu.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Kyuhyun memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook.  
Dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa masih sangat mencintai yeoja bermata foxy dan bergigi kelinci itu. Tapi entah kenapa mantan istrinya itu diam-diam selalu mengganggu pikirannya.  
Saat kencan dengan Sungmin , Kyuhyun tidak terlalu menikmatinya. Dia memikirkan Ryeowook yang sedang keluar dengan Yesung.  
Dia tahu jika Ryeowook sedang bersama Yesung, karena saat dia akan menjemput Sungmin, dia melihat Ryeowook di taman dekat rumahnya bersama Yesung. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun menghampiri Ryeowook, tapi dia tidak bisa. Kyuhyun takut jika Ryeowook akan menjadi sedih kembali.

**~~TBC~~**

**Anyeong~~ laila hadir bawa IND chapter 5... gimana sama chap ini mengecewakan gak?**

**Hehehehe maaf ya.. aku juga baru sempet update setelah sekian lama gak update**

**Salahkan saja tugas ku yang numpuk -,-**

**Ohh iya doain laila ya .. laila mau UN nih :D hehehhe,,,**

**Balasan Riview :**

**Park Kyungmi : iya Kyuhyun emang udah suka sama Wookie. Tpi dia masih yakin kalau dia lebih cinta sama uming dari pada Wook. Alasan kenapa mereka pisah gara-gara Wook udah gak kuat kali, jadi istri Kyuhyun #plakkk. Gomawo udah RnR ...**

**Yuliwookie : iya Wookie kelewat sabar atau bodoh ya? #plakk dia mau-mau aja emang di sakitin. Kan dia sayang ama Kyu :D, kalo yeppa kita lihat aja deh nanti. Gomawo udah RnR**

**Guest : ini udah di lanjutttt~ RnR lagi ya .. gomawo~ :D**

**Octha : iya moga aja Kyu cepet sadar yyyyyaaaa~ kasihan wookie, uming sebenernya gak jahat Cuma dia egois -,-. Gomawo udh RnR**

**Kim niwook : jja~ ini udah kasih yewok moment nya ,, hihi mianhe gak ada haewook moment soalnya bang aiden sibuk sama kerjaanya #plakkk . gomawo udah RnR mampir lagi ya...**

** : hehehe iya aii, ini kyu masih mau bener-bner mikirin perasaannya sama wookie gimana and sama ming gimana. Jadi terpaksa di bikin labi. :D ... hehe mianhe ,, gomawo udh RnR mampir lagi ya...**

**Leetaouru : iya nih.. kyuwook dipisah dulu, biar kyu bisa mikir! :D ... aighoo jangan benci uming, dia hanya manusia yang egois dan ingin keinginananya terpenuhi termasuk memiliki kyupil. Gomawo udah RnR.**

**FikaClouds : iya, biar kyu mikirin sebenernya wookie buat dia itu kayak apa. Dan umin buat dia juga kayak apa. Hehehe mianhe... gomawo udah RnR**

**NishaRyeosomnia : hehehe iya-iya ampun :D #nyengir kkk pelissss jangan bunuh laila , laila masih belum merasakan nikah sama ryeowook oppa #didetahglareryeosom. Iya end nya bakalan kyuwook kok #jiwaKWSkumat. Hihihi .. gomawo udh RnR**

**Aini el-wafda : huks~ mianhe buat aini nangis #ikutannangis . gomawo udh RnR**

**Mcaryeong : hehhehe mianhe huks~ sudah takdir kyuwook berpisah#plakkk nanti kyumin merasakan apa yang wook rasakan muehehehe #ketawaepil ... gomawo udh RnR**

**Regita139 : hehehe makasih atas semangat nya :D, iya di chap ini wookie udh bahagia tuh :D gomawo udh RnR**

**Kimidori to neido : wkwkwkws eon... penname nya ganti ya? ajiahhhh~ ,,, wkwkws gomawo eon ... ({})**

**Meidi96 : iya sebel nih sama kyumin! ahhh wookie udh gak tahannnn~ (?) sama kyupil. Gomawo udh RnR**

**Oktaavannyaa : iya. So pasti kyuwook #kibarinbenderamerahputih(?) ehhh kyumin bakalan ngerasain apa yang wookie rasain tenang aja :D . gomawo udh RnR**

**Guest : iya, tapi inget ini hanya ff ya.. :D ini udah dilanjut gomawo udah RnR :D**

**Umewookie : kkkk sebenernya ming hanya ingin memepertahan kan kyu , hehe dia gak kejam kok .. bener deh :D ... gomawo udh RnR**

**Ryeon9yu : hhehehe mianhe.. yewook gak bisa nikah , bagaimanapun juga wookie tetep sayang ama kyu loh~ :D ... gomawo udh RnR**

**Ryeosun : hehehehe kayaknya ke mokpo gak jadi deh :3 kkk... wookie akan ikut ke jepang sama ye :D... iya chulpa kelewat sayang ama wookie, soalnya wookie emang manis. :D gomawo udh RnR**

**Byun hyerin : hehhehe kyuwook terpisah hanya sementara chingu.. kk sabar ya.. tenang gak bakal lama kok, sampe kyu sadar aja kalo dia cinta sama wookie. Hehehe gomawo udh RnR**

**Key Yoshi : huwaaaaa~ kyuwook di pisah dulu chingu mianhe #kaburrr... gomawo udh RnR**

**Hanazawa Kay : #amienbarengryeosom kkkk~ iya aku juga berharap gitu. Gomawo udh RnR**

**Khai ria : hehehe ini wookie udh bhagia kan? iya kan? hehehe :D .. gomawo udh RnR**

**Ermagyu : oke sip .. gak bakaln lama. Paling Cuma setahun o.O #plakkk . gomawo udh RnR**

**Okeyyyy semuanya udh terbalaskan?**

**Apa ada yang belum di sebut?**

**Kalo belom bilang ya... laila kadang suka gak ngeh(?) ...**

**Hehehehe makasih banyakkkk ya buat readersdul yang udh pada RnR **

**Aahhhhh aku mencintai kalian~ #kecupsatu-satu**

**Terakhir~~**

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
